The Dawnstar Collection
by Rumrum
Summary: A series of one-shots which extend the Dawnstar Universe. Story 4 is rated M and 11 is rated T, but others are K/K . Story 14: He'd do anything for her... (a vignette)
1. How to fell an ellon

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Hello, dear readers! Yes, gaia caecilia and myself (and sometimes our friend Charlotte) have more Dawnstar goodies for you to delve into :D However, things will be slightly different this time, as some of these one-shots will be extensions/re-takes of some scenes from the original Dawnstar stories, 'Dawnstar & Friend' and 'She, sorry they, will be back', and some will be completely random scenes that we either wanted to include in various stories, but couldn't, or just thought would make a good story/scene.

We'll do our best to explain where each scene/one-shot comes from in the various stories within the individual introductions, but you will probably appreciate them more if you have at least a working knowledge of the Dawnstar Universe. Depending on the chapters, some will be in the first-person and some in the third; we hope this won't cause too much confusion, but do feel free to ask questions.

The publication of this fic won't be all that consistent, as it depends solely on when we come up with new ideas, but if you want us to write up any specific scenes from _any _of the Dawnstar stories then send either gaia caecilia or me a message, or mention it in a review, and we'll do our best to oblige.

I should also say that the rating may change, depending on what we write, especially if we let Charlotte loose on it and, believe you me, she's very much into M-rated stuff. We weren't exaggerating in 'She...'...

Anyway, on with the first chapter...

**CHAPTER 1: HOW TO FELL AN ELLON**

_**By Rumrum**_

_**Introduction**_

_This one-shot is set towards the beginning of 'She, sorry they, will be back', when my character, Ginny, is still finding her feet in Valinor. It's just a fun little story I came up with after 'She...' was published; let's just say that Ginny takes advantage of her rather unique situation._

_(Ginny's Adar is Erestor)_

XXX

A rather amusing thing happened quite early on. I had finally dispensed with 'Family Duty' (please note the capitals). Ada had told them all about me – you know, basic stuff like where I had come from, my life in Arda, his adoption of me, the fact that Ellie (tricksy little madam that she is) had persuaded the Valar to grant me the life of an Elf, and the resultant process by which I actually became Ada's biological daughter. (A/N: See Chapters 1-4 of 'She...' for more detail).

But I think they were still a bit surprised/overwhelmed/unsure – or whatever you want to call it – about getting another granddaughter so quickly, and an older one at that, but they welcomed me with open arms all the same.

I can certainly see where Ada gets his clipped tones and stern personality from, though; his Adar, Ecthelion, is most definitely the mischievous, happy-go-lucky half of the pair – I have no idea what Glorfindel's parents are like, but I certainly think that there was a bit of influence from my paternal Gaeradar. It's a wonder Glorfindel and Ada ever became friends, but then again, I'm not sure how Ada would describe their friendship at times.

Anyway, once I had dispensed with all that, my younger sister, Lanthi, pulled me after her to visit some very close friends of hers, who turned out to be a certain trio of Lorien ellyn. Oh yes, _that_ trio!

Apparently, it all began when Ada visited Elrond and Celebrían; Galadriel was there, visiting her daughter, as were the aforementioned trio. Lanthi, who was still very much in her Minority, hit it off immediately with them. I suppose it really isn't all that surprising, given how attached she was, _is_, to Elladan and Elrohir. Anyway, they've set-up an archery range not all that far away and Lanthi visits quite regularly to practise her weaponry... amongst other things. I might not have been around my sister all that much recently, but I'm pretty certain she was never quite so cheeky and, well, _flirty_ before. I think Haldir and his brothers are very much up to their old tricks, which brings me round to the 'rather amusing thing' mentioned above.

I went willingly – it was purely out of interested curiosity, I assure you – but I feigned shyness caused by not having seen Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin in a while and hung back. I watched the group, concealed in a tree.

It didn't take me very long to realise that the brothers had most definitely _not_ changed. They also appeared to sense my presence very quickly, though whether they knew it was another female watching them or not, I don't know (I'm still not used to way elven senses work), but they were being far more brazen about it than was necessary. I certainly caught Rumil and Orophin looking in my general direction once or twice.

To say that this was what gave me the idea would be extremely disingenuous to both Ada and Glorfindel, who spent many – to me, rather tedious – evenings illustrating the benefits of planning ahead by playing seemingly endless games of chess. I may not be all that fond of the game, but I at least picked up _that_ much.

As I was saying, the brothers kept flirting and indicating that they knew they were being watched, so I decided to, err, have a little fun. I waited until Haldir was lining up a shot, with the other three watching, and then slid noiselessly to the ground. I do so love being an Elf at times! Anyway, I leant casually against the tree and spoke – quite mildly,

"You lot had better _not_ be planning to break my little sister's heart. I very much doubt you'd want to experience the full force of our Adar's wrath and that's after _I _would have finished with you."

The reaction I got was priceless. Haldir's arrow went flying, but certainly nowhere near the target, while the others (my sister excluded) froze. Slowly, four pairs of eyes turned toward me; only one pair was sparkling with amusement, the others were popping in complete and utter shock. Quite unperturbed, I shook my head, tutting slightly.

"Honestly, Haldir, and I thought you were such a good teacher too. I remember it well; your hands certainly made sure I was in all the correct positions, didn't they? Let's see if I remember my training better."

I went over to Haldir and take the bow from his unresisting hands and proceeded to take a near perfect shot. As I lined up, there were one or two gasps, which meant they were at least alert enough to notice my pointed ears. Turing back round, I noticed the ellyn were still frozen, so I simply walked up to Rumil and kissed him – full on the lips.

"Oh yes, I'm not a ghost, Rumil, I am as you see."

"Wh...wh...what..." he finally managed to struggle out.

"What was that for?" I finished, but I didn't wait for a reply. "Let's just say it was in remembrance of all the times you tried to kiss me while drunk. Looked down our tops. Gawped at us in the baths. And, knowing you, tried to look _up_ our skirts as well." I paused for effect, though I'm not quite sure how much they took in – they were still looking pretty gormless. "Well, can't stand around chatting all day, Come on, Lanthi, we've got places to go, people to see. See you later, boys!" I strode off, making sure to sway my hips and flick my hair. Hopefully, they spotted my tattoo as well.

Oh yes, I can flirt and tease with the best of them!

And the answer to 'how to fell an ellon'?

Come back from the dead.

**THE END**

A/N: There; what did you think? Bit short, I know, but they won't all be like this.


	2. A song to remember

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 2: A SONG TO REMEMBER**

**_By gaia caecilia_**

**_Introduction_**

_Can't really say much about this one other than it's set at some point after 'Forbidden Fruit' Chapter 33 and that it features two of gaia caecilia's musical faves. The singer is Gérard Jaffrès, but I can't remember name of the band – PM gaia caecilia if you want to find out._

XXX

Thranduil made himself comfortable on the wall surrounding the grass verge that abutted the inner bailey walls of Concarneau's Ville Close. It was one of the few times he didn't have any of the children with him on a trip and for once, he could relax and just listen to the band playing. He remembered that they had played there every summer for some years, but this was the first time he had actually had the opportunity to really listen to them.

He smiled slightly, thinking that the South American instruments shouldn't work playing British folk songs, especially when the singer had a _very_ French accent.

Eventually, he turned, and was about to leave, when he noticed a little girl on the verge behind him. She was not paying any attention to anyone else, but happily spinning around to the music. Thranduil grinned softly as an almost wistful look entered his eyes. Miriel had loved dancing around to music like that when she had been little. Absently, he examined every detail of her.

She had dark blonde hair, almost brown in fact, blue eyes and a sweet smile. The dress she was wearing must have taken someone a long time to make. It was a floral, smocked dress with a large hand-embroidered collar that itself must have taken an age to make. On closer examination, he saw that the flowers on the collar matched those in the pattern of the dress.

Eventually, he did actually get round to leaving rather than watching the sweet little girl dance to the music – along with several other people, who also apparently found her cute. As he walked over the bridge into the shopping area of the old town, the band began to play 'Dark Island' and he frowned slightly. For some reason, the song sounded vaguely familiar; not because he had heard the song before, but because something about the inflection of the French accent as the man sang stirred something very deep in Thranduil's memory. Shaking his head, he moved deeper into the bustling crowd.

XXX

_Several years later_

The three Elf-lords sat in a dark corner of the French bar, listening to the slightly tipsy French patrons sing along to the band.

The three were sharing their second bottle of fairly passable French wine, all absently wondering why they were sitting there. Occasionally, Thranduil would get an amused look from one or other of the two Elf-lords as his jaw twitched.

For some reason he kept getting a mental itch, as if he should be remembering something, a vague hint of recognition or something. Since there was absolutely no reason why a bar in France with some guy singing folk-rock to a crowd of slightly drunk patrons should raise any memory whatsoever, he was trying to bury the itch in his glass of Cote de Rhône.

At the end of the act, the man sang one last song, introduced as 'Kenavo'. The itch suddenly got a lot stronger and Thranduil almost growled, much to the amusement of both Adindel and Celeborn.

Not long later, the trio wandered back to their holiday cottage. About half-way there, Thranduil stopped suddenly and went slightly white. After a few more steps, Celeborn and Adindel noticed he'd stopped walking and looked at him. When they noticed his pale and stricken expression, their expressions became ones of slight concern. The two looked at each other, clearly debating who was going to ask. Adindel drew the short straw.

"Er, Aaron?" he asked, using his brother's present pseudonym.

"Do you remember when the Dawnstar was first in Mirkwood; that afternoon when she played the piano for us?" Adindel nodded slightly, clearly confused, as well as being slightly worried over his brother's choice of language, which had become Sindarin in his excitement. "Earlier that afternoon, I found her in her sitting-room singing. That song the guy, Jaffrès or whatever his name was, sung as his closing song was the one she was singing. He _wrote_ that song and she sung it! She then sung another that he also wrote, and then told me those were songs by him! She _knew_ his music!"

Both Elf-lords watched him, confused and concerned expressions turning to shock.

If the Dawnstar had known the music enough to sing it then...

**THE END... **_**dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuun!**_

(Though, I think all our regular readers will understand :D)

A/N: Thranduil's memory is a reference to 'D&F' Chapter 4.


	3. Friends will be friends

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 3: FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS**

_**By Rumrum**_

_**(With a few 'helpful' suggestion from gaia caecilia)**_

_**Introduction**_

_We're going right back to 'D&F' with this one. This is something that was very briefly touched upon at the end of 'D&F' Chapter 30, but nothing much else happened with it, so, for better or worse, I decided to expand._

_During and after the War of the Ring, Ginny met and eventually married Amrothos. However, it wasn't the most straightforward of courtships, at least in the initial stages. This was mainly because, by this point, Ginny was well over 100 and, having been brought up in our world, she was naturally horrified at being pursued by and attracted to someone young enough to be her grandson. To make matters worse, she had actually been the Midwife at Imrahil's birth. The long and short of it is, by 'D&F' Chapter 30, Ellie (Ginny's best friend and a great elven Princess) realised that, unless something happened, Ginny would probably always regard her age as a barrier to any kind of relationship. So, in their truly unique fashion, Ellie and others decide to 'help' the situation..._

_(Oooo, having read through, I'd better clarify for those who may not know/remember/whatever that Ellie's full HUMAN name is Eleanor, whereas her full ELVEN name is Caladhiel Minuialêl. Having only just met her, Amrothos would naturally still be thinking of her in formal terms and, therefore, refers to her as 'Caladhiel'.)_

XXX

It was a few days after the battle upon the Pelennor Fields and Lord Aragorn had gathered all the Commanders together in his tent.

"There are three people who I think you should meet. Come in, you three."

Amrothos watched as the three cloaked strangers he had seen occasionally around the camp entered through the tent-flap. Naturally, their mysterious and aloof ways had roused some questions among the men. Most of the questions revolved around who they could be, for they never strayed far from their shared tent and when they did, they always went about hooded and cloaked. They did seem to be on friendly terms with the Dunedain, including Lord Aragorn, however, as well as the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, and Prince Legolas. They were also accompanied – almost constantly, in fact – by three extremely large, but very graceful felines.

The strangers all varied in height, but one was far, far shorter than either of the others. Amrothos had entertained the notion that these three were Elves, for he knew that not all Elves were as at ease around Men as the Lords Elladan and Elrohir were, but the shorter of the three surely belied that. No Elf was _that_ small and from what he knew of them, they would _never_ consider the possibility of immature Elves joining their ranks. But young they must be, for now he saw them at such close quarters, Amrothos could see that the part of their faces not obscured by their hoods was untouched by any growth of hair.

The excited tension in the air was palpable now, as at an unseen signal, all three reached up and lowered their hoods...

A silence, thick and penetrating, fell upon the entire group as each battle-hardened soldier stared at the three... women. None of them had expected this. Of course, it was obvious now, given the fact that _all_ were very slender and gracile when compared with the burly group of men standing around them. As if to emphasise her femininity, the smallest of the group (and the only human) released her red-gold hair from its confines, letting it cascade down her back to just above her waist. Her blue eyes were holding a distinctly mischievous glint even as she smiled politely, taking in the slightly open-mouthed group about her. She was beautiful.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Princess Caladhiel Minuialêl of Gondolin and Rivendell, Princess Miriel of Mirkwood, and Lady Virginia Nestawen of Rivendell?" As Lord Aragorn said each name, the corresponding lady gracefully inclined her head.

Virginia Nestawen. From the little Amrothos could remember of his Sindarin, he knew her second name roughly translated as 'lady-healer'. So she was an ennobled lady, who obviously didn't mind getting her hands dirty – Amrothos had seen her lugging water-buckets into her tent and happily tending her horse. She lived at the elven haven of Rivendell, was on very friendly terms with much elven royalty, and had evidently fought along with her two companions at previous battles, for none showed any intimidation at being among soldiers or battle preparations. Yet, she was tiny, even allowing for the fact that she was human.

Lord Aragorn was now introducing them individually to his Commanders. When they came to his father, Amrothos noticed a slight spark of tension pass in the looks they shot each other, and then Princess Caladhiel commented quietly in Sindarin. The Lady Virginia could do little more than shoot her another look before she was being introduced to Amrothos' eldest brother, Elphir. Amrothos felt an unexpected surge of relief at the fact that Elphir was already married, but then it was his next brother, Erchirion's, turn. Thus far, Erchirion was the only one to touch his lips to the ladies' hands. Erchirion had a certain way with women; he liked them, they liked him, though he had no desire to settle down with one of them yet.

This time, however, Lady Virginia seemed slightly shocked at his antics, but she re-mastered her smile before continuing. Amrothos' gazed unblinking into her eyes, only when he bowed his head did he look away and even then, his eyes returned to hers. Lady Virginia held his gaze for slightly longer than was appropriate before letting her eyes and head drop. She fairly whispered her greeting and then moved swiftly on to the next man. She didn't look at Amrothos again that evening.

At least he didn't catch her.

XXX

The next day was the first that the ladies had spent without their hoods up and they seemed to relish their new-found 'freedom' because they immediately began to practice with their weapons. Amrothos knew he wasn't the only one who was impressed with their skill, for they were good. Extremely good, in fact.

The young Prince found himself wondering what they had _done _to acquire that much skill, but then he realised he didn't actually want to think about it, especially where the Lady Virginia was concerned. She was small and delicate, although she seemed perfectly capable of holding her own against her opponents. He knew that they had spent some time with the Dunedain and out in the Wild, but other than that, he had no idea. She must have started out very young or had to have learnt her way about her weaponry _very_ quickly.

XXX

The more Prince Amrothos watched the Lady Virginia (or 'Ginny' as she insisted on being called), the more he realised he was watching solely her, whether it was around the fire, or with her friends, or dispensing healing remedies. He couldn't deny that his attraction to her was growing, but maybe it should be admitted that part of that attraction had something to do with the fact that she was almost completely ignoring _him_ and seemed very adept at avoiding his mere presence. Many was the time that he managed to corner her only to have her mumble one or two polite words at him before hurrying off to some other task that had to be done then. Right at that minute.

"Maybe she's shy," Elphir suggested.

"Shy? Have you seen the way she acts around everyone else?" Amrothos almost flung back at his brother. The elder held up his hands in a gesture of peaceful surrender.

"Awww, is our baby brother finding that his suit doesn't measure up to his lady's standards?"

"Go jump in Mount Doom, Erchirion. Besides, how can I find out her standards when she won't even talk to me?" Amrothos flopped down on to his bed. "Won't talk to any of us." The elder two looked at each other.

"Maybe that's a good thing," ventured Erchirion after a while, "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to us in case we let slip about some embarrassing incident from your childhood. Obviously, _no _girl wants to hear about the gods awful napkins you produced when you were teething..." He winked at his elder brother. "And what about the time you thought the wine-cellar was inhabited by monsters and interrupted Father's trade-meeting with your yells, only for it to be discovered that two of the palace cats had been getting a bit 'friendly' with each other, and then you insisted on being told what they doing to cause such a racket."

"Not forgetting, brother, the time you put pepper-leaves into the soup at a banquet and Father thought a killer had infiltrated the kitchens?"

"But then, Elphir, don't you think Ginny would be _dying_ to hear about Amrothos standing up to someone two-foot taller than him when he was just... oh..." For some reason, Amrothos had stormed off.

Amrothos walked steadily until he realised precisely _where_ his feet were taking him, but as he got nearer, he thought he heard Ginny's voice carrying quite far out on the breeze. Although he couldn't understand what she was saying, as she was speaking in the Elvish-form of Sindarin. He did get the gist, though, through her rather annoyed tone and the fact she seemed to automatically switch back to her own tongue as she swept through the tent's entrance.

"Sod off, Ellie."

Ginny stopped dead as soon as she spotted him, but the force of her walk had carried her far nearer than she usually allowed.

"Friends and family, eh; who needs them?" He then bent forward and tickled the top of her cat, Murrlin's, head. Amrothos smiled up at Ginny and was most gratified, if not slightly surprised, to receive a tentative smile in return.

The mood was broken by a small gasp coming from behind Ginny. Princess Miriel was just inside the tent-flap, she was soon joined by the others. Ginny closed her eyes briefly, but pulled herself up and continued walking away from her tent. Amrothos went back to his a different way.

Neither noticed the small smiles that spread across the faces of the Elves.

XXX

"Amrothos!"

Amrothos turned and saw one of the Elf-twins coming towards him, his arms filled with what looked like a horse-grooming kit.

"Excellent; just who I wanted to see! Now, Ginny asked me to fetch this for her, but I promised Elrohir that I would help him fletch more arrows. He says it's because he finds the work tiresome, but I think it has more to do with a certain blonde elleth he has his heart set on. My little brother has always been the quieter of us two, especially around ellyth, and of course it doesn't help that her elder brother is a tad over-protective. Anyway, got everything? Good. See you." And he was off.

Amrothos stood in the wake of it all with a slightly taken aback expression on his face and it was too late by the time he shook himself to do anything other than find Ginny.

Ginny was standing by her horse's head, stroking her neck and speaking gently in Sindarin. The inky colour of Morvain contrasted strongly with Ginny's hair, making it seem more of a pale golden colour. Morvain's ears twitched in his direction as she sensed his presence. Ginny then raised her voice slightly; the pace of her Sindarin quickening so suddenly that Amrothos didn't catch a word of it, though her vague hand-movement made it clear enough.

The Prince deposited her things and stood back as Ginny turned.

"_Le hannon, mellon nîn_... oh Prince Amrothos, I'm sorry, I thought you were Elladan."

"He had to help his brother."

"Right... Well, I'd better get started."

"May I help?" This made Ginny pause. "Thought you might like the company."

"Oh, well... I would, thank you."

So they started, each on either side of Ginny's horse.

"Morvain," Amrothos said after awhile, pondering it. "Black..."

"Beauty," put in Ginny. "Well, literally, it means 'beautiful', but it's after a horse in a book I read once. Although, he was _slightly _more modest than this one..." she jerked her head at Morvain's. "Word of advice, Amrothos, _never_ give an elven horse a name with something like 'beauty' in it; trust me, it goes straight to their heads." Morvain snorted and looked around at Ginny, who laughed and patted her sleek neck. "I was just teasing you, my friend, although you have to admit... alright, alright. Here, have an apple." Morvain, looking only slightly mollified, took the proffered treat.

Amrothos watched with a slightly bemused expression; although, he cared for his horse, he didn't really interact with him as much as the Elves, Ginny, and Lord Aragorn did with theirs, and found witnessing such an exchange rather interesting. However, that might also have had something to do with his growing interest in the woman opposite.

XXX

Amrothos walked up to the tent shared by the three ladies and Prince Legolas; as he neared he slowed down, for he began to hear the words to a very strange song coming from within the tent itself:

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<br>He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<em>

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman...<em>

The song was fast and very upbeat and it must be a favourite, for it seemed a strange song for Ginny to sing if she was expecting him. The Prince just shrugged, he was beginning to really appreciate why his father and eldest brother often called women 'strange creatures'. As he was expected, he just slipped in through the tent-flap. He froze; at the other end of the tent stood Ginny, her back towards him, wearing naught but a tunic. The tunic had evidently only just been put on, for her hair was trapped between it and her body. Gods, if he hadn't paused...

The Prince didn't know what to make of the situation, but he could only stand there and watch as Ginny moved about in time to her song, even as she bent to pick up her leggings.

_...We drank champagne and we danced all night  
>We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise<br>The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one-stop shop, makes my-*_

Ginny stopped in mid-sentence, clutching her leggings, and staring, her cheeks aflame, at the equally statue-like Prince. She had turned whilst singing about 'a one-stop shop' – whatever _that_ was. Now it was all Amrothos could do to keep his eyes fixed on hers, for if he looked down he was in no doubt that his body would forcefully remind him of his immediate thoughts when first spotting Ginny's smooth legs.

"You... didn't..." He could tell by her look of utter shock that she hadn't.

He hurriedly turned and left, walking as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Not too long after, he saw her also emerge; thankfully, she was fully dressed, but her face now bore signs that she was seething with fury. She stormed right up to her elven friends, sitting by their camp-fire, and hauled Caladhiel to her feet and tugged forcefully at her elbow, leading her friend to a quieter area.

Amrothos could tell immediately what was being discussed, as Ginny began gesticulating pointedly back towards her tent. He was alarmed, this was a side of Ginny he hadn't seen before, but clearly Caladhiel had, for she met all of whatever Ginny was hurling at her with perfect calm and was actually the first to walk away from the conversation as sedately as an Elf had ever walked. Ginny stood stock-still for a while before turning and walking with distinctly enforced control back to her tent. None of the nearby Dunedain detained her, instead choosing to watch from a (safe) distance. They must have seen her like this before as well.

The Prince swallowed; what had he let himself in for?

XXX

Amrothos couldn't really blame Ginny for keeping out of his way completely after that, he hadn't exactly recovered from the embarrassment of it all either. Not to mention the fact that evermore incongruous thoughts had begun to seep into his mind...

The Prince shook himself in an effort to refocus upon what Lord Aragorn was saying.

"I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you; after all, did you not express a desire to increase your knowledge of Herbal Lore? And Ginny was taught by Lord Elrond himself, so I make it a... err... 'win-win situation', as Ginny would say. Come, let's find her." And so Amrothos was compelled to follow his future King.

Ginny was practicing sword-moves when Lord Aragorn hailed her.

"Ginny! I have a job for you."

As she approached, she avoided Amrothos' eyes.

"Yes, Aragorn, what is it?"

"I want to be fully prepared for the aftermath of the upcoming battle, so I need as many healing remedies as can be made and carried in advance. I want you and Amrothos to gather all the necessary herbs, there should be plenty in the surrounding woodland and grasses."

Ginny's eyes flickered towards Amrothos as his name was mentioned.

"What? You want me and... Amrothos..." she faltered. "C-can't Ellie go or one of your brothers?"

"No, I need them in the Command Tent. Besides, isn't Healing more _your _area of expertise than it is Ellie's? Anyway, the benefits are threefold: two can gather far more than one; there will be someone to watch your back; and you'll be able to teach our young friend here about more complicated salves than those he's used to using. Amrothos hasn't a problem with it..."

Actually he did, he just hadn't had either the chance or inclination to express it.

"...neither do I, provided nothing inappropriate happens. OK?"

Ginny sighed and made a low curtsey.

"Yes, my Lord, whatever you wish." Lord Aragorn raised his eyebrow, but said nothing and turned back towards the Command Tent, where the Elves were waiting.

"Right," started Ginny. She still had yet to properly look at Amrothos. "I'll just get my things."

XXX

The journey into the woods was pleasant, if rather strained. When they reached what Ginny deemed to be a suitable spot, she began a running commentary on the usefulness of what they were gathering.

"Ahh, Comfrey, that's good for mending bones and essence of Willow-bark acts as an anti-inflammatory..."

"Ginny."

"Oooh, Valerian, used in..."

"Ginny."

"S-sedatives and that looks like-"

"Virginia!"

Ginny flinched, though whether that was from the unheard of use of her full given-name, or his suddenly raised voice, or his grip on her arm, Amrothos didn't stop to consider. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Ginny's avoidance of him. He continued, far more gently,

"Please. I'm really sorry for what happened. I honestly did not intend to walk in on you when... like that..." Ginny finally looked up at him. "Please don't go on hating me and if makes you feel any better, something similar occurred to me a little while back. My brothers persuaded a lady I was sweet on to walk into a bathroom, which I was occupying at the time, I barely had time to cover myself with a towel."

Silence.

"Of course I accept your apology, Amrothos, it was silly of me." She eased herself out of his grip. "But Aragorn is right, we are in need of more remedies – shall we continue?"

It was only later that Amrothos realised he probably shouldn't have mentioned what had happened to him.

XXX

Amrothos was exhausted. The Host of the West had stopped for a day or so in order for everyone to properly practice with their weapons before the inevitable battle. Unfortunately for Amrothos, he had been on guard-duty through the night and had only had a couple of hours sleep before his father summoned him for group-drill. Imrahil had then suggested he take his horse, Belegan, for 'a good, long run' and while he was about it 'survey the land further ahead for signs of any trouble'.

The Prince leant against Belegan's flank, trying to work up enough strength to move once more.

"Amrothos? Are you alright?" Ginny sounded concerned.

"Just a bit tired, that's all."

"You look far more than 'a bit tired'. Come on, I'll take you to your tent."

"But I still need to groom Belegan."

"_I'll _see to Belegan. Come on." Amrothos felt Ginny put her arm across his back and then pull him away.

"Don't you have better things to do than escort a rather tired and sweaty man to his tent?"

"Well, Imrahil asked me to fetch Aragorn for him, but I think he'd rather his son was properly taken care of and if it's really _that_ urgent, it's probably quicker for him to go instead anyway."

When they entered the tent he shared with his brothers, he blearily pointed in the direction of his bed-roll and then sank gratefully on to it. He felt Ginny pull the blanket over him. Then, after a short pause, she said softly,

"I don't hate you." He made sure he kept his breathing even.

Another pause during which Amrothos felt soft fingertips being placed upon his head, and then smoothing a path down his cheek.

"Sleep well." Amrothos heard Ginny move carefully out of the tent-flap, and then rolled on to his side. He went to sleep smiling.

XXX

The relative quietness of the journey north towards the Black Gate was only interrupted once, on the 21st March, when the leading companies of the Host of the West were ambushed by Dark Creatures and Easterlings. Fortunately, it was over pretty quickly and no one was injured particularly badly. No one except for Ginny, that is, and even then, her injury was only spotted that evening in the Command Tent. Again fortunately, it was only a cut to her arm, but it looked deep and seemed to be slightly infected.

Whilst Miriel was out, fetching the healing necessities, Aragorn puffed himself up in anger and began to protest at his lack of knowledge of the incident in question. Ginny, however, seemed quite unperturbed by this turn of events, answering Aragorn's blunt questions with an offhand air. Knowing the proud nature of both participants, it would have been interesting to see how the rest of the conversation would have gone had Miriel not come rushing back in, clutching a small bag containing bandages and healing salves.

After the meeting had ended, Amrothos ran after Ginny, his hand landing on her shoulder in an effort to stall her movements.

"You're not going to fight, are you?" The Elves moved off, leaving the two humans on their own.

"Well, yes, why not? I've come all this way and the wound isn't on my sword-arm, so I might as well fight."

"But what if the wound becomes even more infected?"

"Oh I think we've caught it in time and the paste is some of Elrond's finest, works wonders."

"You make it sound like wine or ale." Ginny laughed as she looked at him; her whole face lit up and Amrothos had a sudden urge to kiss her. He resisted, though, clasping his hands behind his back in the process.

"Aragorn needs all the help he can get, especially with Cair... especially if he sends any soldiers back for some reason. He's a good leader; Men will follow him anywhere." Her voice had dropped; Amrothos thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. His own voice was quiet as he asked:

"What about women?" Ginny looked up at him, a gentle smile on her face.

"'Men' had a capital."

He couldn't stop himself, as Ginny turned to go he grabbed her hand, holding on to it gently.

"I'll stay with you."

"You will?"

"I promise." Ginny's eyes seemed very bright, and then she completely surprised Amrothos by kissing him – on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin. He just stood there, watching as she hurried off to her tent. He then turned, intending to go to his own tent, only to come face-to-face with his father. Imrahil eyed his youngest son intently.

"Don't leave it too late, my son."

Amrothos, however, soon found that that was easier said than done, for Ginny seemed to have reverted to type and was doing her best to avoid him again. The thought that she may be embarrassed – and not in the good sense – over her apparent 'lack of self-control' was not the best he'd ever contemplated. But then, neither were those that revolved around the swathes of Dark Creatures currently lining up in front of their comparatively small number of forces. As promised, he was on one side of Ginny, while her elven friends were lined up on the other. It was now or never.

Quickly, the Prince leant down and returned Ginny's kiss – again on the cheek.

"In case anything happens." He had decided against anything deeper – after all, if she died, he didn't want to think that his declaration of love had distracted her.

XXX

The battle didn't really last all that long, ending suddenly and spectacularly when Mount Doom erupted and Sauron and the Towers and Black Gate were destroyed.

An eerie kind of calm descended over the battlefield as everyone watched, transfixed by the spectacle. The only movement came from the Orcs and Uruk-hai, who fled from their doomed master. But the battle wasn't over yet; some of the Haradrim and Easterlings continued on the offensive. Somehow, even though they were separated from the others, Amrothos and Ginny had managed to stay together and they took up their back-to-back position again in order to battle the ever-dwindling number of enemies.

Finally, however, the Host of the West really were victorious, but they weren't able to relax, owing to the need of beginning to look for and tend to the many, many injured. Some were relatively unscathed or had very minor injuries, some were far more serious, and some couldn't be helped at all. Even the large cats helped to search for survivors, each standing over someone until help came. For their part, Amrothos and Ginny had only relatively superficial injuries and so were able to put their healing skills to good use, once their various wounds had been quickly seen to. To tell the truth, Amrothos actually only had a very basic knowledge of Healing, the kind that would get him through until help arrived, but he had already seen Ginny nearly be horribly killed during the heat of battle and so he refused to leave her side now.

Ginny herself seemed to be in some sort of trance as she moved about the rapidly set-up Healing area. Not that she let any of her patients go without the very best care she could provide. Maybe it was just her way of coping with the continuing stream of casualties. It was only when they came across Lord Aragorn did she finally agree to rest and even then it was only because he ordered her to.

After taking a much-needed drink of water, they made their way over to the camp-fires that had been lit all over the field. No one was bothering to erect any tents; they were all simply too exhausted. Ginny was searching for her friends and eventually found Caladhiel and Legolas sitting by their own fire, with Caladhiel's large cat, Nyx, curled around them. They both sat without speaking and were finally able to properly treat each other's wounds.

Ginny's pale arm seemed even smaller when passively laid in his tanned, broad hand; it sported one or two scars from long-ago battles and various cuts and bruises from more recent ones. Amrothos decided not to comment, for she was plainly wilting from sheer tiredness.

When he'd finished, the Prince joined Ginny as she rested her head upon her own cat. Even though it was very cold, Amrothos didn't expect Ginny to snuggle up against him because her elven cloak would protect her from much of the weather, but she did. Amrothos decided he would do it and gently clasped her hand in one of his own. Ginny's eyes were shut, but she did turn her hand so that their palms faced each other.

The Prince smiled gently and finally answered his body's cry for sleep.

XXX

When he woke next morning, Amrothos found he had wrapped his arms more fully around Ginny, who was still sleeping deeply. It was in that moment that Amrothos realised he wanted to wake up like this every morning, with Ginny curled into his embrace, though perhaps without the addition of a battle's aftermath all around them. Or friends either, come to that.

As he gazed down at Ginny, Amrothos became aware that he was being watched and looked up into Caladhiel's face. Her smile, though small, was extremely expressive and her pale eyes twinkled as she raised an eyebrow. Amrothos almost squirmed under the silent scrutiny and gently extricated himself from Ginny's inviting form. Before he left, however, he covered Ginny with his cloak in a gesture towards... something.

Not too long after, when Amrothos was washing off the muck and sweat from the battle, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Sticking his head out of the tent, he spotted Ginny standing a few feet away, holding his cloak and looking slightly nervous. He backed into the tent to allow her entry. A slightly awkward silence ensued. Amrothos wished Ginny would look at him, but she was steadfastly gazing away from him, her eyes flicking about. Her cheeks were aflame, however.

Before he could say anything, Ginny held up his cloak.

"Here's your cloak... thank you..." Her voice was very soft. As she turned to leave, Amrothos darted forward and grabbed her hand.

"Don't go yet..." he whispered, trying to look into her eyes. Again, she avoided his gaze, instead choosing to study their hands. She pulled away from the clasp.

"I must I... have to help moving the wounded."

"But you're wounded yourself."

"They need as many Healers as they can get... thank you again for lending me your cloak." Abruptly, she turned and walked out of the tent, leaving the Prince standing there, by himself.

Why did it always have to turn out like this, with her allowing some small measure of contact only for her to bolt like a frightened horse at the first opportunity? Amrothos was frustrated; he still couldn't believe how nice and _right_ it felt waking up with Ginny in his arms. It was that thought that made the Prince decide to do something about it at the next chance he got.

XXX

The 'next chance' came sooner than he expected – that very evening, in fact.

Amrothos watched as Ginny got up from the fireside; Miriel got up as well. The Prince watched the two women converse before the latter sat back down, while the former walked off towards the woodland that surrounded Cormallen.

She must be going for peace and quiet, he decided and after the events of the day, he wasn't at all surprised. At one time, he had seen her sitting beside one of her Dunedain friends, holding his hand and talking gently. Ginny hanged her head when the man died, and then started the all-too recurrent process of wrapping and burial. Of course, she didn't go to Amrothos for comfort.

Glancing about him, Amrothos stood and quietly followed her. He soon found her in a clearing, gasping slightly as the frigid waters from a mountain stream flowed over her bare feet. Amrothos smiled softly as she quickly hopped out of the stream and began the task of drying her feet and replacing her boots. He began to walk forward.

Ginny eventually finished her task and stood before tensing slightly. She turned and watched his slow but steady approach. Eyes fixed on hers, Amrothos suddenly realised he was breathing hard in anticipation. As he came as close to Ginny as he could, Amrothos realised she must have guessed his intentions, for she was also breathing tensely. Even so, she still started to move away from him, but Amrothos did what he had been imagining doing since waking up that morning: he took hold of her slender waist and pulled her against him. Leaning down, he whispered softly in her ear:

"You're not running away this time." And then – at long last – he lowered his lips to hers.

**THE END**

_Friends will be friends  
>When you're in need of love, they give you care and attention<br>Friends will be friends  
>When you're through with life and all Hope is lost<br>Hold out your hand 'cos right till the end, friends will be friends...^_

**XXX XXX XXX**

SINDARIN

_Le hannon, mellon nîn _= Thank you, my friend.

LYRICS

*From 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera.

^ From 'Friends will be Friends' by Queen.


	4. Desire

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 4: DESIRE**

_**By Rumrum**_

_**Introduction**_

_Goodness, we're really going up and down like yo-yos with this story, aren't we? For this particular chapter is set about ten years after the end of 'She...' and is a Ginny-Adindel romance. And it's actually me who ups the rating – hmmm, I blame it all on being around Fan-Fiction too much... and gaia caecilia and Charlotte. Yes, hello, you two!_

_Anyway, I can't really say much more about this one, other than the dress that Ginny wears is based on the one Arwen wears in _The Two Towers_, when she appears to Aragorn in a vision/memory after the attack of Orcs and Wargs upon the Rohirrim. You know, the floaty, virtually see-through one, which, when worn, does little other than tantalise a certain amorous – oh alright, _randy_ – Elf, who desires little more than the certain attentions only his wife can give him..._

XXX

DESIRE: _v. _want very much/ _n. _Wish, longing; sexual appetite; Elf or thing desired.

Desire is a strange thing; we can desire anything from eternal peace and happiness to a cup of tea, in front of a fire, at the end of a long, cold, rainy day. Ginny wanted neither of these; no, she simply wanted to keep swaying and dancing about in this field, in a dress she couldn't really wear much about the house; well, not when the house still contained little Taurion, Thranduil's youngest, with barely eleven summers to his name, and her own Raina, who was only a year younger than her cousin.

Ginny kept on twirling her way through the long grass, while Adindel kept on watching. Her dress was made of a floaty, diaphanous material that barely concealed enough for modesty. It was of a fresh, pale green colour and edged with a delicate golden thread. Adindel loved to see Ginny clothed in green, the colour suited her so, especially the shade she was wearing now. It just seemed to fit the palette of colours that was his tiny wife: creamy skin, golden hair... green dress – in every way a wood-nymph. The only contrasts to this being her lips – a sensual shade of red; her eyes – an indication of her Telerin ancestry with their mesmerising blue depths; and, of course, her tattoos, which were still jet-black, even after all this time; the dress, as tantalisingly see-through as it was, was still enough of a barrier from this distance to conceal them, though. Not that Adindel needed to see the tattoos, for he knew every contour of her body, knew the line his favourite tattoo took, weaving its way up her spine. He knew just how Ginny liked him to pleasure her there, how the kisses and nips would elicit the little sounds that were for him and him alone...

A dull and familiar ache in his loins woke Adindel from his reverie. He watched Ginny dance and weave her way into one of the numerous areas of woodland that populated this part of Valinor. With a grace that only Elves (especially in his condition) could manage, he jumped down from his rocky outcrop and followed.

Ginny slowed, her heart now thumping with something akin to anticipation, she hadn't sensed Adindel before in the field, but in this closed area, where the trees watched and whispered of the love of Elves, she could feel his fëa wrap around hers, calling her, desiring her. She stopped where she was and waited.

Adindel found Ginny standing in front of some stately Oaks with her back toward him. Then, with quiet deliberation, she reached up and unpinned her dress at her shoulders. It pooled at her feet, leaving her completely naked, whereupon she turned to face her bonded-mate. Ginny's eyes had darkened to the deepest midnight and she ran them languorously, appreciatively, up and down Adindel's tall, muscled, and yet gracile, form. When her eyes returned to his, he felt his erection twitch with a renewed longing.

He needed no other invitation, within seconds, he had his arms wrapped around Ginny and was kissing her neck before running his tongue up her ear in order to suck on the pointed tip. His lips then began to wonder all over Ginny's face, on to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, all the while restating his claim to her. But he soon found her lips and here, their tongues lazily began the old battle for dominance. An oft repeated battle it was true, but one still fraught with heady sensuality.

Ginny's hands made their way under Adindel's tunic, mapping heated paths all across his hard torso and abdomen. Wanting to be closer to his mate, Adindel paused briefly in his kisses in order to remove the offending garment before reclaiming Ginny's lips. When their equally stiff nipples were crushed together in the ensuing embrace, Adindel's erection twitched longingly. Feeling the movement against her stomach, Ginny smiled into the kiss and slowly slid her hands down Adindel, cupping his backside. She then moved her hands across Adindel's hips to the prominent bulge in his leggings and began to unlace them. When there was enough of an opening, Ginny slipped her hand inside and began to fondle her husband lovingly. Adindel moaned – it was a deep, guttural sound, full of primal desire. Ginny was more than willing to oblige. Removing herself from Adindel's grasp, she stretched herself cat-like upon the leaf-strewn floor and looked up at her husband.

"Well, my Lord, I'm waiting." Her tone was almost demure – almost. Adindel knew she could be anything but.

He hastily removed his boots and leggings before lying down on his side, next to his wife, and began to run his hands all over Ginny's small, but perfectly formed curves.

"So beautiful," he murmured absently.

When next their lips met, it was with far less force, for both could feel the pace of their love-making become slower and more intimate. His lips then resumed their path down Ginny's neck, taking in her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Repositioning himself more comfortably between Ginny's legs, Adindel eyed his goal. His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Well, Wife, it appears that you are more than ready for me as it is – do you want me to continue or...?" He could feel Ginny quivering – he wasn't faring much better himself, but bed-play was one of the few areas in which he could completely best his wife if he so chose and he didn't generally let such opportunities pass him by.

"P-please..." Ginny gasped, her breathing erratic, "Please..." Adindel's grin was feral.

"Very well, as my Lady wishes..." And he lowered his tongue into Ginny's highly sensitised flesh.

Oh Valar... what a melting-pot of sweetness he found there! So familiar and yet so invigorating at the same time. He lapped at the juices and the swelling bud until Ginny was virtually mewling above him. He stopped then, for he only wanted to stoke her fires, not enrage them completely. Withdrawing, he made his way up to Ginny's panting head and waited until she was able to at least look at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Fear not, meleth nîn," he whispered, right by her ear, "The end _is_ coming." And he levered himself into position and sheathed himself in one thrust.

He kept the rhythm slow at first, gently withdrawing until only the tip of his erection was left inside and then re-sheathing himself at an aching pace. Soon, however, his own urgings began to take over and he began moving just that bit harder and faster.

"Where are you?" he soon urged.

"It's st-starting," Ginny panted, grabbing Adindel's upper arms in order to cling on to something solid.

Adindel increased his rhythm again until he was snapping his hips in his quest to keep pace and Ginny raised her hips and met each of his thrusts so she could increase her own pleasure. Both were breathing harshly now, feeling the springs coil and tighten inside them. Then Adindel opened his fëa completely, silently telling Ginny of his love, his desire, his everything for her and she coasted to climax, crashing through the waves with a deep intake of breath, her inner walls clamping down on Adindel's erection. He lasted little longer and was soon arching his back in his final thrust, groaning and shaking as his seed spurted out of him.

Adindel collapsed, falling to Ginny's side as they both came down from their highs. Ginny wrapped her arms about her husband, rubbing soothing circles upon his back and smoothing his hair until he was able to move again. He gave Ginny one final kiss before withdrawing his now spent member and settling down beside her.

After a while, Ginny forced herself on to her side and then moved to lie atop Adindel, which wasn't an unenjoyable prospect. Adindel held her while she began idly playing with his hair.

"Hmmm, what would your Naneth think if she saw you looking like this?" Ginny admonished, picking out the odd twig and fingering the streaks of dirt upon his skin, even though she herself must look far worse.

"She'd probably think I'd just been making mud-pies with Taurion and Thranduil again."

"I seem to recall you and Thranduil being rather dirtier than Taurion – I've never really figured out how, if, that is, you still want to stick to your story about it being Taurion who was making all the pies."

"Yes, well, he may be young in years, but he's a devil for moving fast when he wants to. One person at least needs to watch him at all times."

"Awww, my proud and powerful husband, head of the border-patrols of Mirkwood, beaten by an Elfling with a mud-pie."

Narrowing his eyes, Adindel growled and flipped them over, straddling Ginny's hips and bearing down on her lasciviously. Ginny allowed his amorous attentions for a while before she pushed him away and got up from the damp floor; still on the ground, Adindel quirked his eyebrow.

"_You _may like looking like a mud-monster, but _I _don't. If my memory serves me correctly, there's a pool and waterfall just a little further in." Collecting their clothes, the couple set off.

"You came here a lot, did you?" Adindel enquired.

"Fairly regularly, if I was in the area, I found it a good spot for thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh, Glorfindel, Gil-galad, the topless glass-blowers, who always seemed to have a special smile for me when I passed them in the market..." Adindel automatically tightened his already rather possessive hold of Ginny's waist. Ginny grinned slyly; her husband had rather walked into that one.

They soon came in sight of the pool and deposited their clothes safely on a rock, but the call of the water upon Ginny's Telerin blood was insatiable and she broke away from Adindel, laughing with utter abandonment as she ran to the water's edge and dived straight in. Adindel was slightly more controlled. Whilst Ginny was revelling in her initial dip into the pool, he slunk round to a more concealed entrance and slipped beneath the surface. Ginny only noticed something was amiss when she finally stopped and began to tread water. The air crackled with the tension of the unknown before the moment snapped with Ginny's shriek as Adindel surfaced from beneath her, catching her against him as she flailed for an upright position. When she was steady, Ginny slapped at Adindel's chest.

"Don't do that!" Adindel had to admit that he was feeling slightly guilty, but pretended not to be as he played with the hair near Ginny's ear. "Stop it!" Ginny flinched away and made for the waterfall.

Adindel wasn't in the least perturbed; he was used to his wife's sudden mood-swings, even if he _was_ to blame this time. He eased up to Ginny and began to comb through her hair with his fingers, removing the rest of the dirt. Ginny allowed his touches and he eventually felt able to massage her neck and shoulders. Finally, Ginny was relaxed enough to deign to return the favour before settling back against Adindel's chest as they floated within the water.

"Adindel?"

"Mmmm," Adindel acknowledged lazily.

"I've been thinking... you still owe me for last week."

"I do?"

"Yes, you asked me to watch over the Elflings even though it was your turn, I obliged, you said, 'I owe you', and so, here I am, calling in my debt."

"But haven't..."

"Adindel, how you were to repay me was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement, but you still said, 'I owe you', so I took that as read that you intended to repay me as some point in the near future." Adindel pursed his lips, of all the ellyth he could have chosen, he had to fall for one of the daughters of Elrond's most tenacious and respected Councillor. Ginny laughed lightly. "Oh, Adindel, you ellyn can really be adorably slow at times." She straddled his hips. "Would it help if I said you're going to enjoy repaying your debt?"

As Ginny's lips began to move over Adindel's damp flesh, he thought of all the delights that the presence of water afforded them.

"Ai, meleth nîn, I believe I shall."

The kisses and caresses continued, charting Ginny and Adindel a new course, which would see them travel to the realms of utmost pleasure and desire. But then, desire is a strange thing, for it can tap into hidden corners that perhaps even we ourselves aren't conscious of. And on that day, in those woods, it recognised Ginny and Adindel's unspoken of and perhaps unrealised wish for another child.

That was the day that Ginny and Adindel conceived their second daughter.

**THE END**

TRANSLATION

_Meleth nîn_ = my love/beloved


	5. Actions, Reactions, & Resolutions

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 5: ACTIONS, REACTIONS, & RESOLUTIONS**

**By Rumrum and gaia caecilia**

_**Introduction**_

_Here we come to a much neglected figure in the Dawnstar Universe: Oropher, so naturally it's set in Valinor, a little while after the end of 'She...'. There was no reason for writing it other than we just wanted to imagine Oropher's reactions to certain decisions made by his children and grandchildren..._

XXX

Oropher was an Elf who always inspired strong emotions. Although, to be fair, it should be admitted that the _types_ of emotions he inspired depended on who was being asked. They could range from the strongest sentiments of love and pride by members of his family all the way down to him being an incontrollable hothead, with no sense of who was _really_ in charge. Of course he was also described in very unflowery and _extremely _unflattering terms as an Elf who just permanently had his head shoved up his – _cough_ – arse. Not that being so had ever really bothered Oropher because he could be quite free with his own opinions, especially where the matrimonial choices of his children and grandchildren were concerned.

First to arrive in Valinor was Legolas, who against all comprehension had fallen (hook, line, and sinker by all accounts) for the second daughter of High-King Turgon of _Gondolin_, an Elf who couldn't be less Sindarin or Silvan if he tried. ..

_FLASHBACK_

They had all been called to the dock because a ship had been sighted flying the banner of Mirkwood – or Eryn Lasgalen as it had apparently been renamed – as well as that of Gondolin. Oropher had chosen not to dwell on the other banner, rather paying attention to the fact that (since it was the royal banner specifically) some of his descendants were coming home.

When the ship docked, two Elves and a Dwarf disembarked. With the selective eyesight perfected during centuries of ruling, he only paid attention to the Elf that was identified as his grandson, Prince Legolas. The other Elf was quickly identified as the youngest daughter of King Turgon of Gondolin. Oropher carefully chose to ignore his grandson's choice of travelling companions in favour of greeting him. He would have to re-educate his views at a later point.

Once Oropher and Legolas' other family members had finished greeting him, Legolas drew them over to the Elf they had all been studiously ignoring. Apparently, she had been trying to do the same thing and as both groups went absolutely silent, the Princess stated about the last thing Oropher wanted to hear:

"This is my husband, Princes Legolas of Mirkwood and Ithilien." The former King of the aforementioned realm started on the quick route to explosion, not noticing that Turgon appeared to be doing the same. As he was about to actually make some furious comment, the Dwarf got one in first.

The blonde was left almost spluttering in horror as he asked what the problem was then stated that everyone had approved when it had been announced in Rivendell. As Oropher tried to get himself under control, he vaguely noticed Elrond and one or two other Elves moving their eyes between the sky and docks, not looking at anyone. They had obviously approved of the union.

"Did my son condone this match? It is clear the Noldor did, but did _he_?" Oropher asked quietly, obviously half-an-inch from explosion. The Dawnstar raised an eyebrow at him and sneered in that way the Noldor were so good at before responding imperiously and with obvious spite,

"Your son was the one to suggest it and got most unhappy when I decided to flirt with Glorfindel to annoy him. If looks could have killed when I did that, I most surely would have got here via the Halls of Mandos." Oropher went into an apoplectic coughing fit of horror. Thankfully, that distracted him enough for him not to notice that several of the younger Elves, who had arrived relatively recently, grinning manically. Obviously there was some in-joke there.

Into the awkward silence, the Dawnstar then announced her pregnancy. Oropher took several deep breaths to calm himself, knowing that he would have to appear happy if he wanted any chance of making sure his grandchild was brought up properly.

_END FLASHBACK_

Then came Miriel, who, if anything, came out worse than Legolas. At least Legolas had remained _relatively _loyal to his House whereas Miriel given up all her sense and pride, and ran away from her people in order to camp with Edain, fight in a war, and, to top it all off, bind with a part-Adan _Noldo_! But then, perhaps she could be excused, if only slightly, because of the fact that she had still been in her Minority when it had all started. Those Noldor evidently stopped at _nothing_ in order to get what they wanted. Not that that made him any less annoyed with Thranduil, who should have put his foot down and demanded that Miriel be sent straight back home or, failing that, gone and physically dragged her home himself...

_FLASHBACK_

Once again, they stood on the docks waiting for a ship to come in; Oropher was busily using the presence of his great-grandson in his arms to avoid noticing the Dawnstar bouncing in her beloved's own arms in anticipation. He was also trying to forget several other things that his granddaughter- in-law had gleefully told him about Miriel – like large chunks of her behaviour during their friendship.

When the ship docked, Miriel once again proved herself to be no true Sinda by vaulting over the side of the ship and hugging the Dawnstar tightly. Why in Morgoth's name did one of the biggest Noldor out there get greeted first? Thankfully, she then also greeted her brother, who had admittedly sort of been in the hug, since he'd been holding his wife at the same time.

As Oropher got over his minor fit of jealousy, he noted that Miriel appeared to grinning insanely. The sound of _Edain_ feet on the gangplank explained the expression. Oropher turned back to the ship to see an ancient-appearing Adan woman descend from the ship gracefully, only to be smothered in a hug from the Dawnstar, who was obviously very familiar with whoever the Adan was. Behind her came two identical ellyn, who were obviously the children of Elrond simply for their resemblance.

Oropher saw red as one calmly slung an arm round Miriel's waist as if he did it all the time. Completely not paying attention to the Adan-related (and highly emotional) drama going on, he noted matching gold rings on both Elf's fingers. He was nearly apoplectic as he realised that they were married.

He knew that the Dawnstar had said that Miriel had, but he had been sure that she had been bating him again. To actually see it made him want to blow.

What on Arda had he done wrong in bringing up Thranduil that his grandchildren behaved like _this_?

_END FLASHBACK_

By the time Myrwen arrived, Oropher was merely resigned and maybe a little frustrated. She was not a proper Sinda like he hoped, but it could be a lot worse. After all, she was a lot better than the Dawnstar or Elrond's youngest son. For one thing, her family had been rulers of the elven colony at Dorwinion, thus securing an excellent source of trade for his son's realm.

Well, those were famous last words last words if ever he saw them, for his other son, Adindel had chosen to _completely _trounce all expectations when he showcased _his _mate. Oropher had always had high hopes for Adindel – there were always plenty of Silvan or even the odd Sindarin maiden who fawned over his youngest son, despite his slightly aloof ways. Thus, he'd been rather surprised when Adindel hadn't arrived in Valinor with an elleth on his arm or that a particularly significant one hadn't come to greet him. Then, after the initial furore and celebration surrounding his sons' arrival, Adindel had again become a virtual stranger to him through his remaining out all day and then moping about like an ellon an eighth of his age, who'd just experienced his first kiss. Oropher had quietly asked Thranduil about it and Thranduil had replied with something about Adindel severely regretting some very poor decisions about an elleth in Mirkwood, who he now wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Thranduil hadn't said who the lucky elleth was, though.

_FLASHBACK_

He should have noticed the uncomfortable way Thranduil had dodged his questions. He should have also noticed several other things that would have made it a slightly smaller shock.

On the list of things the ancient Sinda should have noticed was at the ball to welcome back the last of the Maiar and Elves to Valinor, when his youngest son disappeared, shortly followed the now elven daughter of Lord Erestor. Instead, he was concentrating on not showing his dislike of the many Noldor present.

When Adindel reappeared with Ginny, taking her into a dance (Oropher should have also noticed which dance it was – it would have lessened the shock), he hoped it was just his son being polite. Unfortunately for Oropher, he (and the rest of the room) then got an eyeful of Adindel kissing the red-head very enthusiastically.

Much to his dislike he could see the vastly amused gaze of King Fingon, though the look on the Dawnstar's face was some consolation. Thankfully for Oropher, he also didn't notice his own father grinning back at Fingon.

At least he knew what Thranduil had been avoiding telling.

_END FLASHBACK_

It should be noted , however, that Oropher's wife, Lúthun, held no such qualms about any of this. She was just grateful that all her family were so happily settled. Actually, to tell the truth, after _that_ ball, Oropher had just resigned himself to whatever else his family chose to throw at him.

He'd all but given up by the time it had been discovered that Adindel and Ginny had 'mysteriously' disappeared together, only to re-emerge a month later, well and truly bound, _and_ with an elfling already on the way...

XXX

After the official party to celebrate Adindel's somewhat unconventional binding, Oropher went off with several of his advisors, who were also friends, to get very drunk in order to console himself as to the subject of his descendants.

As he ruminated on what on Adar he had done wrong, he looked at the other Elves talking about Adindel and Ginny. Apparently, that subject was going to take some time to get old. Utterly resigned to his fate, the King sighed,

"Pass me the Dorwinion."

At least the alcohol was still good.

XXX

Elsewhere, however, Oropher's father was drinking with a friend for an entirely different reason. Fingon sat across from the Sinda grinning. The two had become friends within the Halls of Mandos, having died around the same time.

"Your fair son doesn't seem vastly amused by his children, old boy. Though I have to admit he _is_ rather amusing." Fingon's grin was slightly insane. Oropher's father returned the grin and raised his glass of wine.

"Well, you know what they say," he took a swig, "Grandchildren are a parent's revenge."

**THE END**

TRANSLATION

_Adan/ pl. Edain_ – Man or human.


	6. Rest & Relaxation?

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: _Hallelujah!_ I've finally rediscovered my muse and, like a London bus, I've managed to come up with more than one! Well, I say 'I', gaia caecilia and I are working on a mini-fic that has been inspired by a certain sporting event that's occurring in London just as I'm typing this... but there is another waiting in the wings, although you'll have to wait until Hallowe'en to read it :D

Anyway, I hope this little one-shot makes up for my extended absence from the world of Fan-Fiction. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 6: REST & RELAXATION?**

**By Rumrum**

_**Introduction**_

_Another random splice of life on Valinor, which is set about fifty years after the end of 'She...'_

XXX

Adindel had never really considered what it would be like to actually be in a relationship with Ginny, but whatever he might have thought, it being somewhat stressful was certainly _not_ one of the qualifications. OK, upon consideration, there had never been anything detrimental and maybe he had been showing his innocence in these matters if he thought that simply beginning to court the love of his life would bring an end to his troubles, but still.

Of course, he had never expected Erestor to welcome him with open arms, and admittedly he couldn't really forget all those years of dislike for the Councillor either. At least neither of them wanted to see Ginny get hurt and had – eventually – come to some sort of understanding.

Then there was the actual courtship. Although he had – with great grace and composure, it has to be said – complied with all the ancient rules of courtship set down by their forebears, it had been bloody hard at times not to give in to his baser urges. As a result, Ginny might not have been treated to _all_ the love she deserved, but it really had been the only way. But had they made up for it or what during their... err... rather extended binding period?

After that, all _that_ kind of stress had dissipated... only to be replaced by a whole new kind: would he make a good father? This exact question may have occupied the mind of many a prospective father throughout the centuries, but that didn't exactly provide much reassurance. A variety of reasons had led to his having a slight hit-and-miss experience when Legolas and Miriel had been growing up, and then, while there had been various children in the near vicinity whilst he, Thranduil, and Celeborn were travelling about Arda, direct contact had been few and far between. Thus, while Ginny and the ellyth in general had been more or less at ease with the whole concept, Adindel found himself turning more and more to his brother for advice.

Then, to top it all, he did have to insist on being in the room when Ginny was actually giving birth. Apart from having his stress and worry levels raised by every cry of pain, coupled with the fact that there was bugger all he could do to help, it meant his hand was almost crushed to beyond repair. Of course nothing could ever compare with what he felt when he was able to hold his daughter for the first time and formally name her Raina. 'Gracious' indeed she was, although Adindel felt she could have a slightly better sense of timing. Many was the time that he and Ginny had been interrupted, first by cries, and then by the sound of running feet.

At least he knew what to expect when their second daughter, Carmellë, was born. However, he could have done without the stress of literally losing both his wife and elder daughter, who was barely eleven-years-old at the time. You see, Ginny had gone to one of the markets with only Raina to accompany her. Of course the one time they had gone without any other adult company had to be the time that Ginny's contractions started. The feeling that someone 'up there' had it in for him had never entirely left Adindel even after the revelations surrounding Varda and Manwë.

In all his life, Adindel would never forget what went through his mind when he felt the first twinges of pain shoot down his bond with Ginny. That had of course aroused all sorts of panic in and around the little glade where he and Thranduil had built their houses, sending everyone into overdrive.

He supposed the years afterward were not so bad, unless you counted the fact that, out of the five beings in what was nominally Adindel's house, only one of them was male. I say 'nominally', for Adindel knew his place and knew it _very_ well. Although there was always one aspect of his marriage in which – it was freely acknowledged (and encouraged) – he could dominate...

Adindel was eventually able to redress the balance slightly, though, when he and Ginny conceived a boy. However, when it was time for _this_ elfling to be born, they were out walking a little way from their house when the contractions had begun. What was initially most worrying about this particular birth was that it proceeded a hell of a lot quicker than either of the others. Adindel would have carried Ginny back had not the heavens opened and they and everything around them been soaked through within about five minutes. Needless to say, Adindel was _not_ looking forward to delivering his own son in the middle of a rainstorm. However, salvation did arrive in the form of Celebrían, who was also making her way home. They were duly rushed the far shorter distance to Celebrían's house, where Elrond immediately went into Healer-mode. Little Amarchyl was born barely two hours later.

XXX

All-in-all, Adindel thought, as he gently hummed a lullaby to his newborn son, he might have preferred a slightly easier time of it, but then he looked down at the head resting on his chest and the tiny fist closed about one his braids...

The proud yet extremely tired father didn't get any further with his thoughts; he was just grateful that the child was still asleep.

**THE END**


	7. A Thriller Night

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 7: A THRILLER NIGHT**

**By Rumrum**

_**Introduction**_

_While it's true I don't generally celebrate Hallowe'en, it is equally true that I put my principles aside for the three years I was at Uni in order to attend their fabbydoo Hallowe'en party. Then, during summer 2012, when I was staying at gaia caecilia's, we began brainstorming and this little plot-bunny hopped up just aching to be written into a more flowing form. I also think that_ Thriller_ and its video are some of the best out there, so this is also in dedication of that.__ I hope you enjoy..._

_(Set about sixty years after the end of 'She...')_

XXX

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade,  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time,<br>(They're open wide),  
>This is the end of your life.<em>

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side... _(*1)

Ginny faded out as two masculine hands made their way on to her stomach, forestalling both the movement of her hips and the more mundane task of hanging dresses.

"What are you singing _that_ old song for, my little wood-nymph?" enquired Adindel in a voice that half bemused and half _a_mused.

"I'm not really sure," said Ginny, as she leant back against the solid chest of her mate. "Just popped into my head; it'll was always a favourite of mine."

"Hmmm, it is a classic, I'll give you that... now are you going to put down your dresses and stop taunting your poor, deprived husband with all those hip-swings or am I going to have to rely on force?"

Ginny's immediate, conscious response was:

"_Deprived?_ Adindel, may I-"

Adindel had to rely upon force.

At least initially.

XXX

Ginny, Ellie, and Charlotte were sitting in their favourite tree chatting, when Ginny piped up with:

"Do you remember Hallowe'en nights at The Venue? They were always rather cool, weren't they?"

"The only time we ever went clubbing at Uni," put in Ellie with a wry grin. "Only time I've ever fainted either..." Ginny just glared at her. The fainting had been the result of dehydration, as Ellie had forgotten to drink in favour of several hours of dancing, and she had never been allowed to live it down.

"It was the only time _you_ two went clubbing," added Charlotte. Two snorts followed that statement. Charlotte had _definitely_ lived her University life to the full and utterly justified the average view of students more than once.

"Yes, dear, that was what I meant." Charlotte poked her tongue out in response.

"Dancing along to the 'Time Warp' and all those cheesy 80s and 90s tunes, which never failed to fill up school disco dance-floors," said Ginny. Two cynical snorts followed their friend's faraway tones. "For some reason," Ginny continued idly, "I've had 'Thriller' stuck in my head for a while now – can't think why."

"Well, I believe Hallowe'en is coming up. Maybe it's your subconscious _haunting you_?" Charlotte commented with a grin, saying the last two words in her attempt at a creepy voice while wiggling her fingers as if to indicate spookiness.

"Maybe."

All three lapsed into silence, allowing the voices of the trees to seep into their minds. Eventually, Ellie noticed that her petite friend had relaxed totally against the tree and had a feral look in her eyes. Somehow the little smile tugging at her lips was a far scarier prospect than an outright manic grin. Ellie was almost afraid to ask.

"Erm, Ginny?"

"Hmmm...?" As Ginny turned to look at her, Ellie silently contemplated running.

XXX

The small group of ellyn made their way deeper into the line of trees. The four adults were walking, while the single elfling, Amarchyl, was riding piggy-back upon his grandfather, Oropher. It wasn't that late, but it being autumn meant that a mist was already beginning to descend.

Thranduil, Adindel, and Legolas suddenly stopped, their elven senses tingling. Each was certain he had heard a sound that none had wanted to hear ever again: the unmistakeable click of a spider's pincers. Each instantly felt their hearts begin to race with the adrenaline rush of old. Oropher and Amarchyl, who had been dragging behind slightly whilst Oropher taught his youngest grandchild woodland herb-lore, caught up. The former king was slightly put-out when Thranduil tersely held up a hand in a command of 'silence!' Oropher, who was having none of that, spoke anyway:

"Would you mind, my _son_, enlightening me as to wha-"

"_Quiet_, Adar!" Thranduil hissed. "I thought I heard..."

"Heard what?"

"Spiders, Gaeradar," answered Legolas, "Giant spiders."

"Giant spiders? Never heard of such a thing."

"Some came with the Shadows and set up a colony in the Greenwood. We lost many brave Elves trying to keep them at bay."

"You... what? You allowed _my_ realm... excuse me, Amarchyl." Oropher let the elfling down and waited until he was safely in the arms of his father before walking – with noticeably measured steps – up to Thranduil. He was about to speak when Thranduil cut across him:

"Honestly, Adar, now is... not... the..." Thranduil trailed off, his face draining of colour. The others turned. In the trees behind them, on a line direct with Oropher, was the silhouette of the biggest, hairiest spider any of them had ever seen. The affect was not helped by it being surrounded by mist, which was thickening with every passing moment.

Even Oropher didn't need telling twice, but took off with the others. Three of the group leapt lightly and easily into the trees. Adindel, however, being hampered by carrying his son, had to rely on the others for help. Once they were all safely in the trees, the adults went still, watching and waiting for the danger to pass. Amarchyl, on the other hand, had spotted something. Being so young, he had yet to master walking along anything other than the thickest of branches, but he managed to make his way up to what had caught his attention.

"Look at this, Ada!"

Adindel almost suffered a human heart-attack when he turned and saw his ten-year-old son gleefully holding what appeared to be a handful of spider's web. Instinct made the father leap up and begin to tear along the branch, but something – and for years afterward Adindel would always question what – made him slip, overbalance, and... fall. Fortunately, instinct this time made him grab for the first branch he could. The slender limb bowed slightly with his weight, but it held and Adindel was able to wrap his legs around it as well, so that he was hanging, face up, when the great spider finally crept into view.

XXX

Celeborn was also in these slightly creepy woods – not that the former Lord of Lorien would _ever _admit to such. He was, however, alone. Nevertheless, he kept on walking, drawn ever inwards by some unidentifiable and yet strangely familiar force. The autumnal mist was beginning to take hold when he noticed that the trees all seemed to be glowing a marsh-green colour. Unwilling but finding his curiosity peaked, Celeborn put out his long fingers. A slimy, sticky substance came off on to his fingertips. Hurriedly, Celeborn tried to shake it off (well, he wasn't going to ruin his robes, now was he?), but to predictably little effect. Then he noticed another faint glow, coming from the path ahead. Accordingly, he went after it and soon found himself in a clearing. All at once, Celeborn forgot his own dignity and simply stared, mouth sagging slightly, at the sight that confronted him:

Galadriel – a completely naked and glowing Galadriel – stood around the other side of a huge, black cauldron, which was hanging over a crackling fire. Her hair had been bound with wreaths of ivy and mistletoe. Her arms and neck were covered with thin strips of leather, all of which had little stone, wooden, and metal charms hanging from them. The cauldron itself was filled with some kind of glutinous, bubbling liquid and Galadriel had her arms held over it, a manic look in her unblinking eyes.

Suddenly, Galadriel raised her hands and face to the sky and began to chant:

_Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd,  
>Thrice and once, the hedge-pig whin'd,<br>Harpier cries: 'tis time! 'tis time!_

Galadriel began to dance around the cauldron, her arms and legs moving in a fast and complicated rhythm.

_Round about the cauldron go,  
>In the poison'd entrails throw,<br>Toad, that under cold stone,  
>Days and nights has thirty-one,<br>Swelter'd venom sleeping got,  
>Boil thou first i' the charmed pot!<em>

Celeborn now noticed that Galadriel actually had a belt hung with pouches about her waist and from one of these she drew some glittering powder and threw it into the cauldron.

_Double, double toil and trouble,  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<em>

Galadriel began to throw more and more things into the seething mass in front of her, all the while running and skipping in time with her fast tempo.

_Fillet of a fenny snake,  
>In the cauldron boil and bake,<br>Eye of newt, and toe of frog,  
>Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,<br>Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,  
>Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,<br>For a charm of powerful trouble,  
>Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.<em>

_Double, double toil and trouble,  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<em>

As each item was added, the liquid would bubble and hiss and occasionally change colour, while the fire would jump and spark.

_Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf,  
>Witches' mummy; maw and gulf,<br>Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,  
>Root of hemlock digg'd i the dark,<br>Liver of blaspheming Jew,  
>Gall of goat, and slips of yew,<br>Sliver'd in the moon's eclipse,  
>Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips,<br>Finger of birth-strangled babe,  
>Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,<br>Make the gruel thick and slab,  
>Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,<br>For the ingredients of our cauldron._

Celeborn was transfixed; he was too shocked to do anything other than stare.

_Double, double toil and trouble,  
>Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.<em>

_Cool it with a baboon's blood,  
>Then the charm is firm and good. <em>(*2)

As Galadriel said this, she tipped the contents of a pottery beaker into the cauldron, and then, as soon as the final word had been uttered, she froze, her face and hands once again turned up towards the moon.

The silence was only broken by the cawing of crows and a high, gleeful cackle, which reverberated throughout the trees. Had Celeborn not been so taken aback, he might have recognised the sound as one belonging to Ellie, but he was more concentrating on the fact that his wife could recite Shakespeare.

XXX

Fingon and his party of young Elves weren't having half as bad a time of it as their compatriots, although Fingon did have to question his wisdom in following a seven-foot, glowing, white sheet that occasionally said 'wooo' as it led them further and further into the woods. Not that they really needed to _be_ led seeing as the path they were using was lit by strings of tiny, orange lights. The really strange thing about these lights, though, was that the holders had weirdly 'grinning' faces painted onto them.

The Elves eventually came to a large, round clearing somewhere in the centre of the woods. There was a table laden with drinks and finger-food at one end and yet more orange lights stuck in the branches and hollows of the trees around the outside. There were already others in the clearing, but they were dressed very strangely. Someone had a very ragged, black dress on, they also wore a pointed hat and carried a broom; someone else was dressed in a black, leather one-piece with boots and a half-mask in the shape of a cat; several more were dressed as assorted First Age horrors created by Morgoth, including a not-very-convincing Balrog and an equally unconvincing attempt at Thuringwethil, the legendary First Age vampiress. Many others had white faces and black eyes and were covered in what appeared to be life-threatening wounds, the blood staining their clothes.

These, err... _people_ were all walking about slowly and silently, while the tall shape that had been leading Fingon and his little group stopped abruptly, turned, and threw off the sheet, revealing the tall, graceful figure of Glorfindel.

"Happy Hallowe'en!" he cried. Naturally, that statement was met with the blank looks of people who were utterly confused. A certain trio of Elves could find their voices, however.

"_Hallowe'en?!_" Thranduil, Legolas, and Adindel were all sounding rather indignant. They had also just arrived, having followed another orange-lit trail. Amarchyl, who was once again being carried upon his beloved grandfather's back just looked puzzled, as did said grandfather.

"Well, yes," said Glorfindel in a happy – one could almost say innocent – voice, "What else did you think it was?" He grinned across at – a fully-clothed – Galadriel. The Lady of Light merely smiled her most mystical smile and sat down gracefully upon a log. Celeborn scowled, still disturbed by his recent experience, and was about to speak when Amarchyl piped up:

"What's 'Hallowe'en', Ada?"

"That's a very good question, young one," answered Glorfindel. "One I think your cousin Ellie will be able to answer." Glorfindel now grinned at an elleth dressed in a kilt, a baggy, ripped shirt, and knee-high, tartan socks. She was armed with a massive, two-handed sword, and her hair had been back-combed into a tangled mess, which had somehow been made redder. To go with it she had whitened her skin and sported several fake, but very gory, wounds.

Ellie grinned manically at them and Adindel noticed that she'd also somehow managed to make her pupils red and slightly glowy. All the adult Sindar jumped as she darted towards her Knight and poked him in the side, laughing another evil cackle as he jumped away from her finger. Once she had finished tormenting Glorfindel, she turned back to Oropher and finally started explaining All Hallows Eve, using her best creepy tones. Needless to say, she managed to freak him out rather thoroughly. Amarchyl was, of course, utterly delighted and highly entertained.

XXX

It was later on in the evening and those in strange clothes had revealed themselves to be Charlotte, Miriel, Elladan, Elrohir, a variety of offspring, Fire-Elves, and even some of the Valar (Manwë had turned up part way through the party as a far more convincing Balrog, eliciting screams from all the Elves who remembered the fall of Gondolin). Everyone was milling about, quietly enjoying the food and drink, as well as the occasional strains of instruments.

Suddenly, the light music stopped and the sound of six, strange bongs filled the clearing, and then someone began to chant:

_It's astounding,  
>Time is fleeting,<br>Madness takes its toll,  
>But listen closely,<br>Not for very much longer ,  
>I've got to keep control.<em> (*3)

The middle of clearing had begun to fill with costumed Elves; they formed a group and all faced the same direction. Then, the beat changed to something much faster, with someone singing about doing the 'Time Warp', and they all began to move around in complete synchronisation, first jumping to the left, and then stepping to the right. The more conservative members of the audience were shocked by some of the lyrics and the 'moves' which seemed to be accompanying them, but the rest thoroughly enjoyed the impromptu performance. They even joined in dancing, especially after one or two Sindar got over their 'grievances'.

However, everything suddenly went dark and still, only to be lit by an eerie, pale glow that was just enough to eluminate some horribly deformed shapes between the trees. One of them, who was strange only due to their lack of height and wild hair began to sashay down the little slope into the clearing. She – the way of moving could only be indicative of such – was dressed in a _very_ short red dress; a tight, red, long-sleeved, leather jerkin; and high-heeled, knee-length, black, leather boots. As she moved into the light, the elleth was identified as a manically grinning Ginny, and as she looked straight at her husband, her eyes got a somewhat evil gleam before she began to sing:

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart,<br>You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it,  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,<br>You're paralyzed..._ (*4)

Much of the crowd (those who didn't know the song and had no forewarning) did indeed seem paralysed, especially when the deformed shapes began to dance along, remarkably well all things considered. As the song went on, a variety of the forewarned Elves began to also dance along in what Celeborn realised was meant to look a bit like a flashmob. The ancient lord shook his head slightly and caught sight of the younger of his two companions from Earth still staring at Ginny.

Absently, the Sinda considered going across to engage Adindel in a mutual commiserating session about their wives. However, it then occurred to him that not only did he most definitely _not_ want to share his recent trauma, but he also wanted to completely scour that memory from his mind. With this revelation, he went to retrieve a large glass of the vodka-like spirit that the Fire Elves seemed to favour. Celeborn turned back to the party just in time to see Adindel landing on the ground as Ginny pounced on him and howled loudly. The ex-Lord of Lorien shuddered slightly, he definitely needed more drink.

XXX

Adindel screwed up his eyes against the light and snuggled into the covers. He was _very_ grateful to feel Ginny's warm body pressed up against his own; grateful because it meant that whatever had happened last night _hadn't_. No, he was safely tucked up in bed and not even his wife need know of his strange dream. But even as he thought that and the last vestiges of reverie began to clear from his mind, he began to realise, with a sinking feeling, that whatever he was lying on was far too hard to be his bed. Plus, his bed didn't have _grass_ in it.

Taking a deep breath, Adindel opened his eyes. He saw trees... and sky... and also realised Ginny was not dressed in one of her slinky, satin nightdresses, but in her interpretation of Michael Jackson's outfit from that famous video. Mind you, her current outfit was more... _no, stop it, Adindel! _... he might be perfectly happy to make love to his wife in many different places, but right in public view was _not _one of them. At least Ginny had sorted out her hair and Adindel soothed himself by using the old standby of carding his fingers through the red-gold waves.

Adindel was soon drawn out of comforting himself with his wife by the familiar pitter-patter of a certain elfling.

"Ada! Ada!" Amarchyl's excited voice carried very easily. In an effort to quieten his exuberant offspring, Adindel jumped to his feet (making sure his cloak was tucked back around Ginny) and caught the small, dark-blond figure as he barrelled into the clearing.

"Quiet, Amarchyl, everyone's still in reverie!" he scolded.

"But, Ada, I want to show you something. _Please!_"

"Very well, but keep your voice down." And Adindel allowed himself to be pulled into the trees.

They walked for quite some time and Adindel was on the verge of telling his son off for wandering much too far when he was jerked downwards.

"Now, you must be very quiet, Ada, because he might be asleep," Amarchyl whispered solemnly.

"Who might be asleep?"

"My new friend. He's very nice; he let me stroke him."

"Did he now?" answered the now thoroughly amused father.

"He's just through here."

Adindel took one step into a little hollow and stopped absolutely dead. Curled up on the mossy floor was a massive spider, undoubtedly the one from the previous evening. Adindel was so transfixed by what he was seeing that he missed Amarchyl starting down the slope.

"Isn't he nice, Ada?"

Adindel gaped at his son, who was even now stroking one of the spider's great forelegs and the spider seemed to be, for want of a better description, enjoying it. This had to be a trick, surely. No giant spider would ever... but Adindel's senses couldn't detect any malice, none whatsoever. But a spider was a spider.

"Amarchyl," Adindel managed to croak out, "Get back here _now_. I've seen your 'friend', now let's go."

"But, Ada, I wanted to ask you something."

"Err, can't it wait?"

"No, Ada, it can't!" Amarchyl's tone was scarily like Ginny's when _she_ was being stubborn.

"What is it, then?" said Adindel weakly.

"Can I keep him as a pet?"

**THE END?**

_And though you fight to stay alive,  
>Your body starts to shiver,<br>For no _im_mortal can resist,  
>The evil of the Thriller... <em>(*5)

XXX

(*1/*4/ *5) Lyrics from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_.

(*2) The Three Witches; Act IV, Scene I from William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_.

(*3) Lyrics from Richard O'Brien's _Time Warp_.


	8. Drunken Scotsmen

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 8****: DRUNKEN SCOTSMEN**

**By Rumrum & gaia caecilia**

_**Introduction**_

_Written in honour of one of our favourite songs: _The Drunken Scotsman_ by _The Irish Rovers_; and, yes, of _course_ it was another chance for us to be evil!_

_(Set during _She... _Chapter 19)._

XXX

It was the evening of Christmas Day.

In true time-honoured fashion, the ladies had withdrawn to a parlour while the ellyn continued to drink themselves into a coma in order to forget the kilted fashion show earlier in the day. Unsurprisingly, the ladies' topic of conversation was _also_ males in kilts.

"Ellie," broke in Myrwen, "Are they _really _wearing nothing under their kilts?"

Ellie merely gave her a 'look', and Ginny, smiling ingenuously, said:

"Well, you _could_ always check."

The entire room suddenly descended into a wickedly thoughtful silence.

XXX

There were groans of complaint throughout the room as all the ellyn slowly came to. But this wasn't the only noise, for there was also a screeching sound almost like a cat being strangled. The Valinorian Elves all jerked up to look for their pets and immediately wished they hadn't. They did, however, spot all the ladies sitting around, playing a load of rather noisy 'instruments', which only Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel recognised as bagpipes.

Now noticing they had a slightly less comatose audience, Ellie began to sing:

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair,  
>And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share.<br>He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet,  
>Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street.<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh!  
>He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street.<em>

OK, the ellyn were being teased yet _again_, but this was something they had learnt to handle.

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,  
>And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye,<br>See young sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built,  
>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh!  
>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.<em>

All the ladies were smiling innocently – a little _too_ innocently if truth be told.

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be,  
>Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see.<br>And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt,  
>Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth.<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh!  
>Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth.<em>

The ellyn looked at each other; all began to have a niggling feeling that something wasn't _quite _right.

_They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone,  
>Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along.<br>As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow,  
>Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show.<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh!  
>Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show.<em>

Ellie now grinned across at Ginny, and then all looked towards to Charlotte. An impending sense of horror began to fill the ellyn, who all desperately tried to think of how they could make a graceful exit.

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees,  
>Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees,<br>And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  
>O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize.<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh!  
>O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize.<em>*

As the song came to a close, the ladies all sat back and began to gossip as though nothing had happened. By now, all the ellyn wanted to do was leave the room and, err, check, so their 'graceful exit' began to very quickly resemble the 100m dash.

As the door closed behind the final ellon, gales of feminine laughter could be heard throughout.

**THE END**

*Lyrics from _The Drunken Scotsman_ by _The Irish Rovers_.


	9. Dol Amroth's First Christmas

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 9: DOL AMROTH'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

**By Rumrum and gaia caecilia**

_**Introduction**_

_This one-shot is set within the timeframe of 'D&F'. I think the title says it all._

_On a completely random note, has anyone seen _The Draughtsman's Contract_? I've seen it recently and think it's a very strange film. _

XXX

**DECEMBER 3020, THIRD AGE**

Ginny sighed as she leaned her forehead against the window-frame; she was watching yet more snow swirl against the endless, grey sky. For the first time in quite a while, this time of year was causing her to be melancholic.

It wasn't only the six-months worth of Bump and all the trials associated with being so pregnant that was getting her down, it was the fact that this would be the first Christmas without either friends or family. Yes, of course she had both friends _and_ family in Dol Amroth, but the people here had never heard of Christmas, or at least Ginny's version of it. And, yes, they _did_ have celebrations around this time of year, and then the week-long Festival of the Sea held at the beginning of the sailing season, but it just... wasn't the same.

Ginny hadn't mentioned any of this in her letters to her elven friends, instead choosing to focus on the baby. Besides, the winter weather in Dol Amroth could be absolutely horrendous with storms washing in from the sea, and snow, or sleet, or hail that would be flung about by sometimes gale-force winds. In any case, the Elves of Imladris had grown rather partial to Christmas themselves and they also liked to keep up their traditions.

It wasn't so bad earlier on in Ginny's marriage, when the weather was better and she and Amrothos had been occupied with renovating the town-house his grandmother had willed to them. But now that was finished and Amrothos continued to spend a lot of his time training with the other Swan Knights; they had even been away a couple of times, helping Aragorn with some left over Orc-attacks and such like nearer Minas Tirith.

It was the isolation more than anything that was really getting to Ginny – whether it was because of the conditions outside or because a certain Bump wouldn't allow it. Oh, Ginny was usually able to find something to do to pass the time, especially now some of the older staff had retired and been replaced by those who didn't have quite such fixed ideas as to what a noble lady could and could not do around her own home. Thus, baking was back on the menu (if you'll pardon the pun).

All the same, Ginny still couldn't help but think of what she would usually be doing around this time of year: putting up decorations, planning Christmas dinner, singing carols. And all these things would always be slightly more special with a new husband and a baby on the way.

Ginny sighed again, only for this time to have two steely arms wind themselves around her from behind, their hands cupping the Bump, as her husband pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, as Ginny automatically turn to snuggle more fully against him and breathe in his warm, comforting scent.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother said you seemed a bit down last time you were there." Ginny shrugged. "The... the baby's alright, isn't she?"

"What? Of course she is." As if in confirmation, their daughter gave a particularly forceful kick. Amrothos laughed.

"Well, what, then?" Ginny shrugged again, but this time, Amrothos took a hold of her shoulders. "No, I want to know... Mother is not the only one to have noticed." In the following silence, Amrothos began to gently caress his wife's cheek with his sword-calloused hand. He knew he would have to probe carefully, for Ginny was not one for talking openly about her innermost thoughts and feelings. "I know some women can be rather disheartened of the... bodily changes brought about by pregnancy, but-"

"It's not that. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me... is life in Dol Amroth not quite what you imagined?"

"What? No! I love it here, but..."

"But I've been neglecting you," Amrothos finished sadly. "Believe me, my love, I didn't plan it this way, but there's still an evil lurking in these lands. Both me and the other Knights owe allegiance to King Eles-"

Ginny's mouth had stopped his. For a while, they were lost in one another, but once they'd broken apart, Ginny kept her hands up by Amrothos' shoulders as she said:

"It's not that either, you silly man, I've been in enough battles to know that every soldier is needed. It's... it's just that – where I come from – people are generally getting ready for Christmas around this time of year." Amrothos merely looked blank. "It's a... festival with a _very_ big build-up in the months beforehand, everywhere is decorated, there's a big feast on Christmas Day, people give each other gifts... it's a big, family thing." Ginny glanced up at Amrothos and saw that he was smiling gently.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yes it is, but the baby's coming soon, so let's focus on that." Ginny was no longer looking at her husband so she missed his slight frown.

XXX

Ellie sat under one of the trees of Ithilien, a small smile tugging around her mouth as she read the letter.

"Oh, my darling lady, fairer than any…" Ellie looked up at her husband, one eyebrow raised. The blond Elf grinned slightly and blushed. "I was wondering what had you so amused, my love."

Unable to hold it any longer, Ellie burst out laughing and Legolas grinned in accomplishment before plonking down beside her with a lack of grace unbecoming of the Elves (as her father-in-law would have put it).

"I received a letter from a certain young Prince of Dol Amroth asking about helping cheering up his hormonal wife, who is pining after a strange tradition named 'Christmas'. You up for a bit of Grade A insanity and overeating?" This time it was Legolas who burst out laughing.

"You have such a way of putting things, my love." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Hmm, I think we could possibly manage a bit of help, especially, I think, after having heard from the lady-in-question that it is almost traditional for..." he kissed her shoulder, "many babies to be born..." he kissed a little further down, "roughly a gestation period..." his hands started exploring, "after the festival..."

It was some hours after that that they actually got to planning.

XXX

Miriel and the Twins' party had met those from Ithilien not far outside the City and shortly after they had been met by a contingent of guards from Dol Amroth, led by Elphir, Amrothos's oldest brother. The Prince was grinning as he greeted the elven party and seemed vastly amused by their presence.

"Well met, my Lords and Lady Elves. My brother informs me that you are all here on a secret mission to bring seasonal cheer to my sister-in-law, who is definitely suffering from, what she terms as, 'baby blues'. As such we shall sneak into Dol Amroth!" Ellie and Miriel looked at each other and both collapsed into fits of giggles. A grinning Elladan responded to the greeting:

"Well met, Prince Elphir. You seem unusually cheerful, my Lord?" The dark-haired man grinned at them.

"My dear brother informs me this most secret mission involves having a feast without the usual irritations, as well as copious gifts and general fun. Though your visits generally turn out very entertaining for us all... well, except for my father... this one sounds like it is going to be particularly enjoyable." He whipped up the hood of his cloak and wheeled his horse round dramatically. "And on to the City!"

Ellie and Miriel stopped laughing long enough to pull their hoods up and begin humming the Mission Impossible theme.

XXX

Setting up Ginny's house for Christmas without being caught by Ginny herself proved entertaining... to put it delicately. In fact, it more closely resembled war-planning than a celebration set-up.

Household servants were set as guards to warn of an impending Ginny appearance and to divert her away from the decorated areas, lest she catch on to something. Elphir, Erchirion, and Alphros (Elphir's young son) helped out with the decorating. None of those three really had a clue what was the purpose of this, but all three, especially the youngest of the trio, thoroughly enjoyed themselves anyway. The Elves were also polite enough not to point out that it seemed as if Alpros' main role was more keeping the cats from being too much of a hindrance than any real decorating.

Late on Christmas Eve, Amrothos dropped in to check on their progress.

"Wow! It looks great, though…" He trailed off as he looked round the room with an amused grin, seeming slightly disturbed when his eyes alighted on his older brothers, who were both grinning like loons and wearing some of the decorations. "I'm not sure if I should be more worried by the fact that both my brothers seem to have utterly misplaced their hard-won maturity or the fact that my nephew is lying, apparently unconscious, between two equally comatose giant cats while seemingly wearing more decorations than the room."

Everyone looked between the two men and the little boy a few times before turning back to Amrothos and bursting out laughing. Eyes twinkling, Elphir addressed his brother:

"Don't worry, baby brother, I shall return to my usual boring and serious self tomorrow in the name of not traumatising either your lady-wife or our revered father too badly." Judging by Amrothos' expression, it was neither Imrahil nor Ginny that he needed to worry about.

XXX

Ginny woke on what would have been Christmas morning to find that Amrothos had already risen. While this was not an unheard of occurrence, especially with her recent tiredness, it was odd that Amrothos did not seem to want to spend a bit more private time with her as was his wont after a bout of absence. The end of the War had not meant an end of Middle Earth's troubles and Aragorn had needed Dol Amroth's support in making sure their enemies were well and truly conquered. Once he had returned from such excursions, Amrothos had favoured lying-in with his wife in order to 'reassure' her of his undying devotion. Their servants had quickly learnt to recognise such events and would generally let the couple rise at their leisure, merely contenting themselves with grinning at each other when their master and mistress could not see them.

While sending aid to Aragorn had not been the case this time, Amrothos had still been away recently, apparently on some new business venture, the Prince having been put in charge of extending the City's trade links with their new allies.

Ginny sighed, rubbing a hand over her distended belly, the chill of this late-December morning making her reluctant to rise. She turned her head almost listlessly when the familiar knock of her maid, Polly, heralded the bringing of deliciously hot water for her bath. The fact that there was now activity inside her rooms shook Ginny from her inner thoughts. Feeling sorry for herself would not change anything, so she hauled herself out of bed and bathed. Hmmm, it was perhaps time she visited the family whose young son's broken arm she had recently treated.

However, it was only when Ginny was towelling herself dry by the fire in her bedchamber did she notice that the dress she had selected the previous night had gone and in its place lay a suspiciously familiar dark green, knee-length, silk dress along with long, woollen socks that wouldn't have looked out of place in Santa's Grotto. She called to Polly, who had been out in her private sitting-room seeing to the fire in there.

"Yes, my Lady?"

Ginny held up the dress.

"Where did this come from?"

"Did you not put it out last night?"

"Of course not, I haven't seen it in nearly..." Ginny paused, considering. "Have Ellie and Miriel come for Christmas?"

"Christmas, my Lady?"

"Oh, it would be just like them to..." She broke off excitedly. "Help me quickly."

Polly's practiced hands soon had Ginny dressed and her hair fixed into an uncomplicated, yet elegant, style. No sooner than she was ready, Ginny was up and moving in the direction of the door.

She stopped dead.

For a while Ginny was only able to let her eyes travel around the brightly decorated room, continually catching sight of some of the ornaments that she and her friends had collected or made over the years. Amrothos, from his place by the cheerfully crackling fire, was watching his wife's face light up with both pleasure and disbelief, although the former kept winning. He finally broke the stunned silence:

"Merry Christmas, my love." Ginny focused her eyes upon Amrothos, and then moved willingly into his arms.

"How did-" Her words were stopped by one of Amrothos' fingers resting lightly on her lips.

"A little swan told me that there is a certain amount of magic about the festival of Christmas and that it is _never _questioned." Ginny giggled slightly and reached up for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Amrothos, almost in the manner of children on Christmas morning everywhere, said:

"Shall we look to our stockings?"

It was only then that Ginny notice three stockings hanging on the mantelpiece. One was of plum-coloured velvet, one of Dol-Amroth-blue, with an embroidered swan, and the third was made of a scarlet, furry material, trimmed with white. This particular stocking was also half the size of the others.

There was one gift in each. Ginny's bulged with her all-time favourite elven treat that was an Imladris speciality and a lot like fudge – it was the only thing that seemed to go any way in quenching her pregnancy-induced chocolate craving. Amrothos' stocking contained a small dagger in a leather sheath, the blade was engraved with Twenga and the handle topped by a minute silver swan, with sapphires for eyes. Neither Ginny nor the Elves would think twice about using the blade in battle, but human weapons were generally far less ornamental than elven ones and Ginny could tell, from the way Amrothos was reverently examining each and every detail, that it was going to be used entirely for show. Finally, the parents-to-be looked at the red stocking. Ginny slowly put her hand in, feeling strangely nervous as to what she might find. She felt fabric and pulled out the most gorgeous pair of white bootees, with a delicate hem of scarlet lace. They seemed the perfect size for a newborn. As Ginny looked down at the tiny objects, she felt Amrothos' arm snake around her waist, and then he laid his head against hers. No words were needed.

"But I did not get you anything," Ginny suddenly started. Amrothos merely smiled and turned her face towards him. Cupping the back of Ginny's head and leaning forward, he whispered:

"I'm sure you can make it up to me later."

It was difficult to put much passion into the kiss whilst also being mindful of the Bump, but they managed some semblance of it. Amrothos planted a small kiss on the tip of his wife's nose, winked lazily, and stood. He then offered his arm and led Ginny from the room.

Going down the corridor, Ginny could see signs of festive decoration dotted here and there, as well as strips of rainbow-coloured cloth looped around the banisters. She squeezed Amrothos' arm in appreciation and secretly vowed to never again complain about any of his most niggly and annoying 'manly habits' – for the duration of Christmas and New Year at any rate. At the bottom of the stairs, Ginny turned, automatically heading for the dining-room, but Amrothos stopped and led her towards the large sitting-room where they received guests.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, "There's just one more thing I want to show you."

Smiling, Ginny obliged, she hoped she knew what was about to be revealed. Amrothos took Ginny's hand and tugged her forwards; she could feel a strange, yet oddly familiar, tension in the room. They stopped and Ginny felt Amrothos' hand move to her waist.

"Alright, open your eyes," he whispered.

Ginny gasped, but not because the room had been decorated like the sitting-room upstairs and the furniture rearranged slightly in order to make a large and beautifully decorated fir-tree the room's focal point, but because grouped around said tree was Ellie, Miriel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas, all dressed in their Christmas finery and grinning broadly.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

The sound was enough to bring Ginny out of her stupor and allow her to rush over, as fast as the Bump would allow, and receive a double hug from Ellie and Miriel.

"Merry Christmas, Daughter."

Ginny froze, her arms still holding Ellie and Miriel. She could sense her friends' mirth as they gently disentangled themselves and turned her round to face the doorway. Having been standing in its shadow, Erestor now moved forward into the light. The next thing Ginny knew, she was wrapped in her guardian's arms and he was squeezing her as tight as he could manage with one arm, while gently stroking her hair with the other.

When they broke apart, Erestor sniffed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, "I'm relieved to see that Amrothos has kept his promise about your happiness." He arched his eyebrow, staring at Amrothos over Ginny's shoulder. "He was most insistent about today."

Slowly, Ginny turned, finally working out the reason for Amrothos' most recent absences. She walked back to her husband.

"You arranged _all _of this?"

Amrothos barely had time to nod before he was pulled down into a fervent kiss. However, any passion was soon dissipated when two voices begin to hum a horribly familiar tune: _Ginny and Amrothos sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

"Yes, thank you, you two, that was _just_ what I wanted. Now please indulge me by giving one good reason as to why I should not set Murrlin after you."

"You'd feel lost without our charming..."

"...and invigorating..."

"...personality." The Twins finished by smiling cheekily at their tiny, human friend.

Trying not to grin back at them, Ginny sighed theatrically.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ the season of goodwill." She held out her arms and was soon sandwiched between two lanky bodies.

Legolas' greeting was more restrained, but nevertheless warm and inviting.

Amrothos briefly slipped out of the room to instruct the servants that breakfast would be taken in the sitting-room. When he returned, it was to find everyone had taken up residence on the various sofas and chairs. The quiet Councillor was currently seated beside Ginny, his hand with its long, tapering fingers resting upon the Bump and a look of pure reverence in his eyes as he felt his grandchild move. This was the first time Erestor had seen his ward since her marriage and whilst he could be excused for being a part of the following 'baby-gush' session, the other males merely rolled their eyes as their wives clustered together in the way women do at such times. They were saved, however, by the entrance of two servants, who were bearing trays filled with traditional Christmas breakfast pastries, a celebratory bottle of Dorwinion, and a pot of tea.

"Where are Naneth and Lanthi?" Ginny asked Erestor as everyone began helping themselves. The Elf drew himself up slightly, a signal that everyone knew.

"Your sister slipped and broke her ankle whilst having a snowball fight with that great oaf, Glorfindel."

"Erestor managed to reduce Glorfindel to about half-a-foot, if that, without even raising his voice," Elrohir broke-in gleefully, but he recoiled slightly at the look Miriel shot him.

"Poor Glorfindel was absolutely mortified, though." She looked placatingly at Erestor, but he remained unmoved.

"I don't think it will do him much harm if he continues to feel like that for a little while longer." The word 'shadenfreude' suddenly sprung into everyone's mind.

XXX

After breakfast, the grand exchange began. Ellie, Miriel, Elladan, and Elrohir disappeared off, and then returned carrying two wooden chests between them, both of which were deposited in front of Ginny.

"In light of the special circumstances," said Ellie, glancing significantly at the Bump, "We all clubbed together in aid of the little one."

From inside the chests emerged a whole array of clothes and toys. Although most were undoubtedly for a newborn, there were one or two items which the child would be able to grow into. And while everyone knew the baby would be female, Ginny couldn't help noticing that some of the clothes could also be worn by a boy. The mother-to-be smiled quietly to herself at her friends' delicate assumption that more would follow in her daughter's footsteps.

Once everyone else had opened the presents which Ginny had sent in the weeks beforehand, all donned their cloaks and trooped outside for a mammoth snowball-fight. Erestor's excuse for accompanying the excursion was that he wanted to make sure Ginny and the baby didn't get hurt. While noble in sentiment, the idea did unfortunately lend the Councillor to the unrelenting forces and memories of Elladan and Elrohir. On the other hand, someone as astute as Erestor could not have overlooked this fact and the Elf's slight inclination towards revenge and shadenfreude _had_ just been demonstrated.

XXX

More excitement occurred just before the midday meal when Prince Imrahil, his wife, Alvain, Elphir and his family, and Erchirion put in an appearance. Naturally, lunch was the traditional, Middle Earth Christmas fare, right down to the silly hats. Erestor was a little hesitant about putting on his own in front of all the 'new' people, but he was used to it and eventually gave in with great dignity. Only Imrahil and Elphir really put up much resistance, but even they were won over by virtue of the fact that they would probably have looked far sillier if they _hadn't _participated. Besides, they were on the receiving end of a feast (and the implicit alcohol).

After lunch, it was decided that everyone not in the know deserved the full Christmas story as well as a selection of carols. Of course no-one could resist adding a few 'non-traditional' lyrics here and there. It was fun seeing Imrahil and his family trying to work out what the Hell Ginny, Ellie, Miriel, and the Twins were going on about. The classic one, though, was Imrahil's reaction when Ginny quite unabashedly sang another set of alternative lyrics to 'We Three Kings':

_We Three Kings in Leicester Square,_

_Selling ladies' underwear._

_How fantastic, no elastic,_

_Only tuppence a pair._

The evening eventually wound down with light dancing and the sharing of memories along with mulled wine (or tea) and mince pies. It then began to snow so Imrahil decided it was probably best that they head home, the others turned in relatively soon after.

Back in their rooms, Ginny snuggled into Amrothos' embrace.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Anything for you, my love; I didn't like the fact that I was inadvertently causing you pain and when Eleanor told me how much you all had always enjoyed Christmas, things seemed simple enough."

"And did you enjoy your very first Christmas?"

"I confess that I did enjoy it very much. Well, except one thing: I believe you still owe me a gift..."

**THE END**

XXX XXX XXX

_**TO ALL OUR LOVELY READERS, WHEREVER YOU ARE AND WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE, WE HOPE 2013 BRINGS GOOD THINGS FOR YOU! **_

_**LOVE FROM RUMRUM AND GAIA CAECILIA XXX**_


	10. Epiphany

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 10: EPIPHANY**

**By Rumrum**

_**Introduction**_

_Another little seasonal treat for all you lovelies! I'm essentially expanding on an idea that appeared in _F.F._, as well as doing my old fallback of Elf-baiting – always a source of amusement and a way of getting certain petite authoresses to reveal their evil side! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did..._

_(This one-shot overlaps both _F.F. _Ch.26_ _and _She... _Ch.19)._

_(I apologise for the delay in getting this to you – blame it on the cold virus and general busy-ness)._

XXX

_One night a palace, the next a slum_, Adindel thought grumpily as he tried to find a comfortable position upon his bed of straw. As Adindel moved, the straw moved with him, thus continually sticking into his back. Actually, none of them were having all that good a time of it, but at least they had 'roughed it' before.

Why did Augustus have to call a Census, anyway? OK, Thranduil and Celeborn had already explained the point of the concept, but it still caused far too much havoc. After all the upset caused by the Flood and Mankind's seemingly continuous need to go to war, not to mention being propositioned in Hellas, Adindel really preferred a bit more of a peaceable routine these days.

He wasn't about to achieve that aim, though...

A man, his very young wife, and an old, grey donkey entered the stable. It was immediately obvious that the woman was in the latter stages of labour and that her husband was in the latter stages of going apoplectic with panic – him, as usual, having no idea how to deliver a baby. Just as glad as Adindel to have an excuse to move from his current position, Celeborn jumped up to offer his services as Healer. Thranduil followed his kinsman, for, although he may not have Celeborn's healing abilities, he at least knew a father's mindset when it came to such an occasion. Only Adindel hesitated slightly, for he had the least experience of a birthing, but Celeborn's slightly curt orders to find fresh water and linens soon had him as active as any.

Under Celeborn's expertise, a healthy baby boy was soon presented to the young couple. The new mother was adamant that he was to be called 'Jesus' and the father, whether through shock at becoming a father or past experience, agreed with very little argument.

Needing some fresh air and a chance to be under the stars and Ithil, Celeborn left the stable, and then the town altogether and wandered over to the nearby hills. Deep in thought over what he had just experienced, for it wasn't only Adindel who had felt something that there was something 'different' about the baby, the Elf-Lord wandered idly for some time. He then looked up at the stars and began to sing an ancient, Sindarin song in honour of Elbereth – it was one he had sung to Celebrían when she was an elfling and had trouble getting to sleep. Celeborn sighed, would he ever get to see his family again? Would he ever get to live under the Two Trees? He didn't think it would be all that soon, if at all.

Opening his eyes, Celeborn realised he had company – company in the form of a small group of shepherds, their sheep, and their dogs. The humans were frozen in utter shock and Celeborn suddenly realised that he had somehow been communicating telepathically with them. Of course such an occurrence was not unheard of, but it was most unusual since Elves had faded from the songs and tales of Men. He, Thranduil, and Adindel always strove to keep a low profile as much as they could, for they, with their long, pale hair and comparatively willowy builds, stuck out like the proverbial sore thumb in these lands full of dark-haired, dark-skinned individuals.

The glowing didn't help either and Celeborn knew that the best course of action now would be to silently withdraw. They would be moving on soon anyway. So he inclined his head to acknowledge the shepherds' presence and started back down the hill, letting his glow fade.

XXX

Twelve nights later, Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel returned to Bethlehem, each dressed in robes and circlets, carrying gifts. Being unable to forget the little family they had left so abruptly, the Elves had decided to bring the baby some things and, seeing as females usually sorted out the clothing aspect, they had decided to be a little more inventive: Thanduil, not being able to find any _Ithildin_, came with a box full of gold nuggets; Celeborn carried a box full of the finest Frankincense; and Adindel – being slightly miffed over this occurrence – decided to be just as free with his money and brought along another fine resin: Myrrh. All felt their gifts suited their royal status, as well as being useful in times of economic crises.

Once they had presented their gifts, and then sat with Joseph and Mary for a while, the Elves changed into their travelling gear and continued with their travels.

XXX

Yilmaz huddled by the window, waiting expectantly. It couldn't be long now, and then he would be able to confront his family's mysterious benefactor. Eda had gone on to marry a very well-respected carpenter, while her sister Yasemin had married a merchant who helped to supply silks to the Emperor Constantine himself. Only Nesrin was left now, surely she wouldn't be forgotten?

The hours crept by at an achingly slow pace, but Yilmaz was determined to stay awake. However, the effect of the day's toil was beginning to overcome him and he found he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. No sooner had Yilmaz fallen asleep than a small bag of gold coins fell down the chimney and into one of Nesrin's stockings, which she had hung over the embers to dry. The person outside had been waiting just as patiently for this moment, for he was used to it by now. He then melted back into the shadows with footsteps that no living soul could possibly hear.

XXX

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel sat in their armchairs by the fire, staring into their glasses of mulled wine, silently reliving their memories of this holiest of nights. It seemed as though Christmas Eve was a time of reminiscing for everyone, for their companions were also doing the same, though in a far more raucous fashion. That is, until Ellie fixed them with a 'look' and began asking questions about the 'early Christians' they had previously mentioned knowing.

Initially, the three Elf-Lords managed to be as evasive as they had been before, but imbibing increasing amounts of alcohol as the night wore on began to affect the looseness of certain tongues. Noticing this, Ellie and Ginny began to probe deeper until they had managed to winkle out the whole story of just how far entrenched in the history of Christianity Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel actually were.

By the end of the evening, not only Ellie and Ginny, but _everyone_ had particularly manic grins on their faces.

XXX

The Christmas season was now coming to an end and, seeing as it was Epiphany, it had been decided that they would hold a final carol concert in celebration.

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel readied their song-sheets in anticipation, for they had always enjoyed this day – not only did it truly seem to symbolise 'out with the old, and in with the new', but also this was, in essence, _their_ time of year.

The first song was to be 'We Three Kings' – a capital choice in the minds of the three Elves. Ellie sat down gracefully out the piano and played some introductory chords before plunging into the main tune.

_We three Kings in Leicester Square,_

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel stuttered to a halt. What in the Hell was going on?

_Selling ladies' underwear._

Everyone was carrying on as if nothing unusual was happening, although Ereinion – much to Adindel's annoyance – seemed to be particularly enjoying himself, belting out the words with his full baritone.

_How fantastic, no elastic,_

_Only tuppence a pair._

Come the end of the verse, Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel had simply given up, although the chorus seemed to go as John Henry Hopkins had originally intended, so they cautiously prepared for the second verse. They were, however, thrown completely off kilter again when everyone simply stopped and looked expectantly at Thranduil. The Elf-King stared back, his eyes wide and sweeping the room nervously.

"Ada!" Miriel hissed, "It's your verse!"

"It is?"

"Of course."

"But I wasn't told about any solos."

"_Honestly_, Ada! On Christmas Eve, you waxed lyrical about your role in giving the baby Jesus some gold on the twelfth night after his birth. Surely you want to celebrate your contribution in song?"

While neither Thranduil nor his companions could entirely place the incident she was talking about, the fact that they had all woken up on Christmas Day with pounding heads explained rather a lot.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Thranduil," said Ellie, 'innocently' batting her eyelashes at him, "Celeborn's got a starring role as the Arch-Angel Gabriel later!"

XXX

"Well, the evening could have gone better," said Thranduil as he idly swirled his whisky around its glass.

"It could have gone worse," Celeborn pointed out. Both heard the youngest member of their trio snort under his breath. Adindel was still staring glumly into the dying embers; he hadn't even touched his drink.

"Oh, come on, brother," Thranduil tutted, "Surely a little friendly teasing from Ginny is far better when compared with what she _used_ to hurl at you."

"I'm not proud of my past behaviour, Thranduil, so will you please stop rubbing it in."

Thranduil opened his mouth to respond when they heard Charlotte's voice carry in from the hallway.

"You're not _still_ looking at that encyclopaedia, are you, Ginny?" The elleth in question seemed to have got into the habit of wandering around whilst engrossed in a book; she and Charlotte had obviously just met on the stairs.

"Well, you know me; I can never seem to get enough of the things."

"What's the subject this time?"

"For whatever reason, I seem to have got onto Addis Ababa."

"Well... that's..."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "Sometimes I surprise even myself."

"Anyway, I'm just off to fix myself some hot chocolate, wanna join me?"

"Squirty cream and mini marshmallows?"

"Naturally."

"Oooo, go on then."

There was the sound of footsteps crossing the entrance hall, which gradually got fainter.

"Ooo, did you know that, as well as being the patron saint of children, St. Nicholas was also the patron saint of students, sailors, archers, merchants, pa...?" The sound of Ginny's voice tailed away.

In the silence that followed, Celeborn turned back round to his companions.

"Hmm, how very apt... cheers!"

**THE END**


	11. Trouble in Teutoburg

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 11: TROUBLE IN TEUTOBURG**

**By Rumrum & gaia caecilia**

_**Introduction**_

_Slightly different one this time, with more of a Classicists'-bent. It concerns the events of the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest in 9AD. We hope you enjoy it._

_(Set during the same period as _F.F._ Chapter 27)._

XXX

The scout rushed into the command tent and announced that Arminius had been spotted approaching the encampment. Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel immediately jumped up in order to receive the Chieftain, who was actually very swift in coming. While Arminius' horse and bags were seen to, Celeborn went up and clasped forearms with the young man; he was followed swiftly by Thranduil and Adindel, who simply embraced Arminius, although in a rather masculine way. The four leaders of the United German Tribes then held a swift council on the subject of their enemy, Varus', position.

XXX

As the sounds of the battle drifted over to them, the three Elf-Lords and their horses shifted uncomfortably. They had never really appreciated before now what the heat of battle might sound like to an outsider, especially a battle that appeared to be turning into more of a massacre. They didn't need to _see_ anything; the war-cries of the Germans, the hoarse insecurity of the Romans, and the shrieks of the horses were more than enough. Their imaginations did the rest.

It might be seen as biting the hand that fed them, but Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel had joined forces with Arminius, the son of the Chief of the Cherusci tribe, in a rebellion against Rome. But it wasn't really Rome herself they were against; it was Publius Quinctilius Varus, the Patrician administrative official who had been so ruthless in his consolidation of Germania. He had even gone so far as to crucify some of those who had tried to rebel against Roman authority. Even beyond the borders of the Empire, Varus' infamous name and deeds were spoken of.

They might not agree with Arminius on all things, but the Elves knew that Varus needed to be stopped, and that maybe it was time to show the Emperor and the Senate that, just because they were Roman, they could not simply march in and take whatever land they wanted. These 'barbarians' had voices and rights too.

XXX

Arminius had grown up in Rome after being given in tribute by his father. He had received a military education and had, in time, been granted the rank of Equestrian. As a result, Arminius knew Roman battle-tactics inside out and was able to direct the Germans very effectively against them.

During the previous night, Varus had led his men into the forest; they were not in combat formation and the General had not even sent out scout parties. The line of Roman troops had been long and wretchedly easy to overcome in, what was for them, unfamiliar territory, but they had eventually managed regroup enough in order to set up an emergency night-camp. Then, the next night, after even further losses during the morning and afternoon, Varus ordered his men to retreat. They walked almost directly into the ambush set up by Arminius.

The consequences were now what the Elves were listening to. They had not taken part in the fighting; Arminius had invited them, but they declined. Provide advice, yes, but, ultimately, this was not their fight. It was not their world – well, not the one they remembered. They had long realised that Man would always find an excuse for war, and they had always tried to keep as far away from it as possible.

But rules were made to be broken and whether their actions would have any lasting effect or not, the Elves felt justified in having taken the course they had.

XXX

The two German warriors threw Varus down at Arminius' feet; he had been captured upon the field at the centre of the ambush. Locating him had not been hard, for the numbers of Roman soldiers had plummeted.

"Greetings, _sir_." Arminius' voice dripped with sarcasm, but the General merely looked up at him through sullen, hazel eyes. Arminius continued, enjoying the moment he had been looking forward to for so long. "How does it feel to be the one who led all those men right into the arms of Mars and Pluto? They were like kids to the slaughter."

Varus' eyes flickered.

"Mock me, if you will, Arminius, but Augustus will not let this rest. He will be down on you and your rag-tag band of barbarians like Heracles himself."

"Varus, my men have just _decimated_ yours. Ye gods, look around you! From the way I see it, you couldn't even organise a bacchanalia in a wine-cellar."

Growling deep in his throat, Varus launched himself at his enemy only to be hauled back by his German captors. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Varus saw three tall, long-haired, glowing beings approaching them slowly. They were dressed in the forest colours of the Germans and yet their clothes seemed indefinably different. They all appeared to be surrounded by a glowing, white light and the hems of their cloaks were stained faintly with blood. Their beautifully chiselled features were as hard as marble and their ageless eyes seemed to be filled with a fire so terrible that the General was struck dumb.

_Who are these beings_, Varus desperately wandered, _clearly not mortal ... glowing with a divine fire?_

Looking into the cold eyes that spoke of death, a chill went down Varus' spine. _Who could these goddesses be?_

_GODDESSES?!_ Adindel raged internally, as he skimmed the thoughts of this barbaric, blasphemous mortal.

Varus saw the look of hardening fury on the second one's face. This, combined with the cold, murderous angles of the other beings, as well as the blood-splattered clothing, left him in no doubt as to whom these ancient goddesses were... the _Furies_!

Paralytic fear ran through Varus' veins like ice-cold water – the chthonic deities that had preceded even Lord Jupiter and answered to only the dark lord Pluto and their own primeval instinct for revenge upon those who had broken the most elemental laws of society.

_Do you really think Augustus is going to be inundated with volunteers for a relief force? Any political influence you had died alongside those soldiers. Your name and the memory of this day will be a curse throughout the length and breadth of the Empire._

The words echoed inside Varus' head. He looked back up into the face of his enemy and saw who had invoked these terrible beings. He knew then that there was only one option left open to him. The General's eyes fixed on the gleaming, blood-covered point of Arminius' still-drawn sword...

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel watched in cold satisfaction as Varus rose and hurled himself onto the blade in front of him.

**THE END**


	12. Balls

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 12: BALLS**

**By Rumrum**

_**Introduction**_

_It is beneath my dignity as a lady to comment upon this particular chapter..._

XXX

Amrothos sighed to himself once again, trying to ignore the looks of any servants and nobles as he made his way to where Ginny had said to meet. Personally, he both felt and looked like a fool. He knew such a get-up was necessary, and, yes, he had to admit he liked what Ginny would be wearing, but to make him walk past all these people.

When Ginny had first suggested it, Amrothos had tried to avoid it at all costs, but Ginny had kept on at him, including renumerating all the men in her world who had no problem with such an activity. Surely as heir to the throne, Elphir should be more the one to take part than his youngest brother? But then Ginny had brought out the ballista as opposed to the bow and arrows and hit him with the big one: King Elessar was an enthusiastic participant, especially if his wife partnered him.

"But Elessar grew up at Rivendell, Elves like things like that," argued the Prince, knowing he was sounding more and more like a petulant child. Ginny merely gave him 'the look'.

XXX

"OK, so you know how to stand and the initial movements?" Ginny asked, as she adjusted Amrothos' stance slightly.

"'Initial'? You mean there's _more_?"

"Yes, but I won't inflict any of the most complicated stuff on you yet, let's just get you started first."

Ginny took up her own starting position and Amrothos indicated that he was ready.

Then Ginny threw the ball up into the air and hit it with all her might. As it flew towards him at a rate of knots, Amrothos barely had time to prepare himself before he swung his racquet and... managed to hit the small green ball. Correctly, as far as he could tell.

"Oh, well done!" called Ginny from the other end of the court, "Wimbledon doesn't know what it's missing!"

**THE END**

AN: Posted in honour of the first British man to win the Wimbledon Men's Singles in 77 years.


	13. My Lady Greensleeves

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Woo-hoo! My muse has been working overtime today, these last two thought up, written, and published today, and a third (a duet with gaia caecilia) more-or-less done. I think we can put a lot of it down to me currently staying at gaia caecilia's and us continually bouncing ideas off each other. Plus, her two recently acquired cats could be weaving their furry magic ;)

**CHAPTER 13: MY LADY GREENSLEEVES**

**By Rumrum**

_**Introduction**_

_More effortless, elven romance :)_

_(Set a little while after the end of _She..._)_

XXX

Working in her garden had always made Ginny especially happy; it was relaxing and soothing, and one could mostly be in guarantee of beauty at the end of one's labours. In fact, both she and Adindel loved to be out in their garden together, although Adindel was more of the contemplative kind when it came to gardening. Of course, being a Wood-Elf, he could commune particularly well with nature; he just wasn't that much into doing all the hard graft that having a large, complicated garden required.

Adindel did, however, very much enjoy being with his wife and would often keep her company in the garden; he just kept himself occupied by crafting new arrows or spending time upon his current piece of woodwork.

Ginny would often hum or sing at these times, depending upon her mood, and on this particular day, she began to hum 'Greensleeves', which had always been one of her most favourite tunes.

"What's that you're humming, my love?" came her husband's voice.

"Sorry? Oh, um, 'Greensleeves'. I've always like it."

"It is a beautiful tune, I'll admit."

"Haven't you heard it before?"

"Oh, off and on."

Ginny was so absorbed in her work that she barely registered her husband's slightly lacklustre response, especially as he seemed to have gone back to restringing his bow. However, that also meant she missed the slight gleam in Adindel's eyes.

XXX

So engrossed in the raising of her daughter was she that Ginny completely forgot the scene in the garden. That is, until she was one day met by the melodious strains of 'Greensleeves' being played on a harp. The fact that they didn't own a harp flew from her mind the moment Ginny located Adindel. She could instantly tell where the harp had come from: Adindel himself – it was carved in his own precise style. Plus it explained his more-than-usual absence from the garden recently.

The harp was a full-sized one and Adindel's fingers moved expertly over it. It was such a beautiful sight that Ginny crept to a seat and remained there, silently watching, until Adindel made a final flourish with his fingers. Ginny let the silent beauty of the moment remain for a little while, walking over to the harp and gently exploring the intricately-carved design with her fingers.

"So you do know 'Greensleeves', then?" she enquired lightly.

"Of course I do," replied Adindel, setting the harp back into its stand and capturing his wife's waist. He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "I was around when it was composed, after all." As always, Ginny leant into Adindel and he began teasing little tendrils of her hair. "Would you like to learn to play?"

"Really? That would be lovely. Let's start right now!"

So they practiced. They practiced until Ginny could play 'Greensleeves' almost as well as her husband. But Adindel would always have a slight advantage.

XXX

One evening, having finished putting Raina to bed, Adindel went back to the sitting-room, where Ginny was sewing busily, in an effort to finish the little outfit she was making for Galadriel and Celeborn's soon-to-be-born daughter. She was wearing a green dress.

Adindel admired the intricate patterns being created for a minute or two before saying simply:

"Come here, Wife."

Blinking in slight surprise because she had more-or-less forgotten her husband's presence in the room, Ginny took note of his outstretched hand and went over. No sooner had she done so, Adindel was sweeping her into a slow Waltz, singing gently as he did so.

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
>To cast me off discourteously.<br>For I have loved you well and long,  
>Delighting in your company.<em>

Ginny smiled and leant into Adindel's chest, closing her eyes and allowing the soft, haunting voice of her husband to surround and bathe both her and her fëa.

_Greensleeves was all my joy,  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my Lady Greensleeves.<em>

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
>Oh, why did you so enrapture me?<br>Now I remain in a world apart  
>But my heart remains in captivity.<em>

_Greensleeves was all my joy,  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my Lady Greensleeves.<em>

Something began to stir at the back of Ginny's mind. She listened for a little while longer before looking up at Adindel, the light of perception shining in her eyes. The only answer she got was a small quirking of Adindel's lips, followed by him brushing them over her forehead and increasing the pressure at the small of her back.

_My men were clothed all in green,  
>And they did ever wait on thee;<br>All this was gallant to be seen,  
>And yet thou wouldst not love me.<em>

_Greensleeves was all my joy,  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my Lady Greensleeves.<em>

_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
>To God I pray to prosper thee,<br>For I am still thy lover true,  
>Come once again and love me.*<em>

**THE END**

*A selection of lyrics from 'Greensleeves', a traditional English song from the 1500s.


	14. The Jewel of His Heart

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 14: THE JEWEL OF HIS HEART**

_**By Rumrum**_

_**Introduction**_

_I don't think this needs any._

XXX

He had founded the Company in her honour; provided the capital which helped establish that first little shop in Wattens, Austria. While he had not done so anonymously, he _had _done it with the proviso that his name be kept out of all records. And so it had been.

Finance hadn't been the only contribution he'd made, though; he'd also been responsible for many of the Company's most successful and sought-after designs.

Eventually, he'd taken more of a backseat and just watched the Company grow, although he had occasionally invested in it.

He would never tell her what he'd done. No one would ever know – apart from his two companions.

But now she was back where she belonged: in his arms and he meant to keep it that way this time. He also meant to make up for all the long years of loneliness he's put her through by not sailing – and the Company was going to help him do it.

Giving his folder one final check to make sure all the designs were in place, the Elf straightened his jacket and strode up the path to the entrance of the Swarovski headquarters.

**THE END**


End file.
